Will the circle be unbroken?
by Riiver
Summary: *Post CoLS, TID plot doesn't matter* "You look exactly like him..." Alec glanced at the photograph in his hands. "Him?" he pointed at the photograph. "Who is he?" "That man" Celine pointed at the photograph. "That's William Herondale." .o.O.o. Why no one wants you to find out who you are?
1. Prologue

**Preview:**

Everyone's healing after the events that occurred on the attack on Sebastian. Unfortunately Clave believes that someone must be punished for the secret Lightwoods kept. The new Inquisitor, that happens to be Robert Lightwood makes Alec take the blame and gives him an ultimatum - get his Marks stripped or leave and never come back. Alec leaves and starts meddling with Mundanes. But after he sees someone who looks _exactly_ like him, he sees the completely new side of himself. The more he finds out about himself the more questions piles up. Who exactly is he? And what is this mysterious sickness that starts to make presence? And why is he someones target number one?

* * *

Alec was moving slowly from the airport. He never liked flying, then again he never really tried, Shadowhunters usually hire Warlocks to create portals.

Yeah, _Shadowhunters_ do.

Alec chose London. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, or what happened with his father. Well his father sure has a creative way of solving his problems - why don't you blame your son and make him leave instead?

Alec snorted mentally. His father was an ass, and he was ashamed of him. Alec's lucky, he got to keep his Marks. Well permanent ones at least. He was forbidden to take his stele, or any Seraph Blades. He has a knife made of _adamas_, but it's not like he could fight a horde of demons with it.

_No fighting._

Alec sighed. He came here for a fresh start. He chose this, because Magnus spoke quite fondly of this city.

Oh look. Now he made himself sad.

It's been about a week and a half since he last saw Magnus. They broke up, because they both have trust issues. Well it seems like it at least.

Alec left the airport. He could've at least bought some tourist guide, because frankly, finding a closest motel will be tough. Awesome.

He went with the flow of the crowd. Streets were full. He took the closest turn. Time to ask around.

He looked around for someone who wasn't rushing like their ass was on fire. Suddenly some random kid ran around him tugging on his arms.

"Daddy!" she didn't look older than four. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Uhh.." Alec didn't know how to respond to that. What in deepest pits of Hell?

"Maggie, I told you to not run off" said a stern voice. Maggie let Alec go, and he looked up.

In front of him stood a full copy of him. Blue eyes, messy black hair, though he looked a little older than Alec. Still, the only difference he could make out was big rectangular glasses an his nose. The man noticed Alec.

"Oh, bullocks" he muttered. Before Alec could realize what's happening, the man took the kid into his arms, and quickly walked away, being swallowed by the crowd.

Alec lost them in the second. In fact, he was still shocked by what he saw.

'Maybe we just look really alike.' he thought. 'Like really, _really_ alike.'

* * *

Sean was carrying Maggie towards the abandoned looking building. He knew better though, he knew it was just a glamour.

Sean usually never brought her here. But now, there wasn't time to think about that. This isn't about her this time.

He banged on the metal door. Stupid Mercer couldn't pick up the phone.

"What is wrong with you?" said the voice on the other side of the door. Sean could hear the locks unlocking."Quit banging."

The door opened and Sean was met with a sleepy looking man that was identical to him. Apart from being a total whore, and blue highlights in his hair. Oh, and being a Warlock.

"Whatcha want Mundie?" he yawned. "If you're looking for a babysitter, forget it."

"We have another one." said Sean."I saw him just a couple of minutes ago."

Mercer raised his eyebrows.

"And get this. This time it's a Shadowhunter."

* * *

Comment, ask questions if you wish :)


	2. Sharing a face

Alec was sitting in a cafe drinking black coffee and staring at his phone. He rented a room in a motel nearby for a whole week. Money he had could last him for a few weeks, but he knew he will have to get a job. Now what work could a Nephilim get? No, that's not a trick question.

Alec coughed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Coughing didn't look harmful, except he was a Shadowhunter, and Shadowhunters don't get sick of Mundane sickness.

His phone had been disconnected during the flight, but now he saw he had ten missed calls, and ten messages. He raised his eyebrows. Even Simon had texted him. Alec wondered what did his dad tell them. Probably some BS how he left them. He put his phone down.

And it buzzed again.

'Oh, by the Angel' he thought.

He started reading older messages first.

* * *

**_From: Izzy_**

**_Message: Where R U? Mom said you missed the Clave meeting._**

* * *

**_From: Jace_**

**_Message: Wow, he became rebellious. But srsly tho, where are you?_**

* * *

**_From: Izzy _**

**_Message: Don't you try ignore me mister. Tell me where you are.  
_**

* * *

**_From: Simon_**

**_Message: Please tell Izzy where you are. She keeps bugging me. T.T  
_**

* * *

**_From: Jace_**

**_Message: I am highly offended that my own Parabatai went to 'screw the Clave' mode without me. Call me._**

* * *

**_From: Izzy _**

**_Message: Dad told us some crazy story how you left out of guilt. What guilt? What's going on? Call me, or I swear..._**

* * *

**_From: Clary_**

**_Message: Hey, everyone's pretty worried. I understand that you'd like to be left alone, but at least give them a sign that you're still alive._**

* * *

**_From: Jace_**

_**Message: Look Alec just call. Please. Tell me where you are. **_

* * *

_**From: Izzy**_

_**Message: Call me. I can't lose another brother.**_

* * *

Alec sighed. He wanted to tell them that he's okay, that he misses them too, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just couldn't. Lastly, he read the latest message.

**_From: Blocked number_**

**_Message: I know who you are._**

Alec stared at the phone. _I know who you are. _Was it a Downworlder trying to threaten him? What the heck was going on in this city?

* * *

Alec was coming back to the hotel when it was already dark. He went a little sightseeing, trying to figure out his surroundings. He found a neat little bookshop, that he knew he would definitely visit, a hospital, that he might visit, and a bar that he would definitely not visit.

And a few minutes ago he realized he was being followed. Alec didn't think it was a demon, or else his Shadowhunter's senses would be screaming 'danger'. No, this was something else.

Alec started walking faster and took a sharp turn to the alley. He hid behind a wall. Someone entered the alley with him. Gotcha.

He grabbed the person and pinned him to the wall.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded.

The person (he wasn't sure it was he or she) didn't answer. He kicked Alec to the shin. Hard. The person was with a hood, loose dark clothes. You would think it's a homeless guy. But he was far more strong than a mundane.

The dark figure prepared to hit again, but Alec was ready. He blocked the hit and punched him in the face. Well, _tried_ to. The person was fast and strong, and dodged easily. He punched Alec with a strong blow, and he staggered back. Alec didn't have time to regain balance, when the attacker kicked his legs out of him. He fell to the ground with a thud. He rolled over, just to see figure getting closer. Then he remembered his knife. He took it out, and when the figure leaped on him, he stabbed it. It moved quickly, but Alec knew he pierced the side. The figure rolled off of him hissing in pain.

Alec got up only to see the figure going off in the distance. That thing was fast when wounded too.

Alec didn't go after him, he knew it would be pointless. Then it got to him.

It took his _adamas_ knife.

* * *

When Alec got back to the hotel, he noticed the lights were on.

'It could just be room service' he thought. 'Stop being paranoid.'

Yeah paranoid. Being attacked by some supernatural idiot, and now being unarmed really helped him feel safe.

Alec didn't understand. It was supposed to be a fresh start.

He opened his door. It didn't look unusual, apart from being unlocked. Maybe it was really room service.

_Room service doesn't eat your fries._

Really. A girl was sitting on his bed, _eating_ his food.

Could this day be any weirder?

'I'm either going crazy, or I'm going crazy.' Alec thought.

He closed the door with a bang. A girl looked up with wide eyes. Dark hair framed piercing blue eyes, that was getting annoying. But then Alec sensed it. A vampire.

He started looking for a weapon immediately.

"Woah, woah, woah." said the Vampire with her hands raised. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"A vampire is in Shadowhunter's room." said Alec watching her "I can't imagine why."

"Just let me explain." she said. "And let me put my hands down."

"Fine" Alec narrowed his eyes."But make any sudden movements..."

"I won't" she said quickly "I'm Nora."

"Well good for you. What are you doing here..." he looked around seeing food wrappers and empty bottles "_eating?_"

"I'm a special vampire." she said. "Tell me your name."

"Why are you here if you don't know my name?"

Nora's eyes went wide.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Everything. Anything." she looked at him intently "Did something unusual happened today? Did you... see anything?"

"Well yeah, someone tried to kill me like a few minutes ago, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Alec said mockingly.

"So it's true." she whispered. "Someone _is_ killing us."

"Now hold on a second" Alec put his hands up "Us? What exactly is going on here?"

"You need to come with me. I can't explain it alone."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. Did you send that message?"

"What message?" she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

Alec showed her his phone.

"No" Nora said giving it back. "Do you know what it means?"

"Not really, no."

"Look you really need to come with me." she sighed.

"And I need answers."

"We all need answers!" she shouted. Something told Alec he ticked her off. "So stop being a brat and come with me!"

Alec wanted to argue, but then realized there's no point. He really needed to know what's going on.

"Fine."

* * *

"You know, you still didn't tell be your name."

They were standing in front of an abandoned building. At least it looked that way. Alec could see a house behind the glamour. It still didn't look appealing though.

"Alec Lightwood."

Nora nodded and led him to the door of the house. It seemed peaceful enough, except for the fact he could be walking into the trap of the vampire coven. Unarmed.

Nora banged on the door.

"Come on you git, open up!"

No one opened.

"Mercer, open the damn..." Nora didn't finish because the door opened.

And behind him was a man.

That looked exactly like Alec.

That was a warlock.

That said

"Shut your yap, bitch."

Alec stared at the guy open mouthed. Unimpressed blue eyes stared back.

Mercer might've had Alec's face, but they weren't the same. Alec wouldn't be caught dead wearing what he wore. It was like he was dressed in a more _unique_ Magnus' wardrobe. His hair was cut a bit different, and had blue highlights. And his _nails_, his nails were the same blue, and even longer than Izzy's.

He smirked.

"Well why don't you come in."

Alec couldn't say anything yet, so he just entered. His place was a dump, he didn't know why he kept it glamoured - it was the same dump.

And then Alec completely lost his ability to speak.

Because right there, on a couch, sat another guy he saw earlier, the guy, that looked exactly like him, the guy with glasses.

Finally Nora broke the silence.

"Guys, meet Alec Lightwood."

* * *

Review :)


	3. Dysfunctional little family

It's been over a day since he last saw Alec. Maryse didn't talk about it, Isabelle was raging. And Jace? He didn't know what to think. He missed Alec, and he was ready to find him even if he had to go through the Clave.

Jace touched his Parabatai rune.

'Alec' he thought. 'Where the hell are you?'

* * *

"So yeah" said the guy with the glasses. "I'm Sean and the Warlock is Mercer."

Alec looked at the two. He gaped soundlessly at them, his mind racing.

"Well?" Mercer said looking at his nails. "Say something."

"Why we look exactly alike...?" Alec whispered.

"Ha!" Nora snorted. "Give me fifty bucks Mercy."

Mercer groaned.

"Oh come on! It was close enough!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up and give me my money."

Sean looked between the two.

"You betted on what he will say?"

"Course." Mercer gave Nora fifty pounds.

"Hello?!" Alec was on the verge of hyperventilating.

They stared at him like he was crazy. Why on Earth were they reacting so simply?

"You okay?" Nora asked with concern.

"What? No. No, I'm not okay!" Alec shouted. "Are we related?" he stared at the Warlock. "Oh God... Are we the same person?" he whispered.

"Acka-scuse me?" exclaimed Mercer. "Are you joking?" he turned to Nora. "He's joking, right?" she shrugged. "Okay look. I'll tell you the facts and you'll do the math. Capish?"

Alec barely nodded.

"Do I look dark and gloomy and boring like you? Hmmm. No. Am I much much hotter then you? Hell yes. Do I look like a fricking Cemetery Flag? No, I do not!" he looked at the ceiling dramatically. "Therefore we are not the same person."

"Then why we look exactly like each other?" Alec asked a bit calmer then before.

Sean stood up.

"Okay I'll try to explain." he took a deep breath. "We're doppelgangers."

"Wha.. Wait what now?"

"We're doppelgangers. We're not related, heck, we are all from completely different races." he looked disgustedly at Mercer. "And we are NOT the same person."

"If we were the same person, you'd be hotter." Mercer retorted.

"But why?" Alec demanded."Why do we look like that? I mean people don't just look _exactly_ alike."

"We don't know." said Mercer. "We just do. As much as we know, there's at least one from each race."

Alec coughed.

"_Each race? _You mean there's more of us?"

"Oh, honey..." Nora looked sadly at Alec.

"Not the faeries though." Mercer touched his face. "Never seen one. Guess this doesn't work with wings."

"Or they just hadn't died for a long time." Sean pointed out.

"True..."

"What do you mean?"asked Alec not catching up.

"Well I'm pretty sure when the doppelganger from some race dies, another is born. I mean I'm almost sixty years old, Nerd is twenty five and you don't look older than twenty." said Mercer. "That, and you're my second generation of doppelgangers."

Alec sat down.

"I know this is a lot to take in." said Sean. "But you can trust us. We believe we may be in danger."

"Yeah, I know." Alec said deep in thought. "Someone tried to kill me tonight."

Sean and Mercer shared a look.

"Do you have any idea where we come from? Why do we exist?" Alec asked again.

"Well I personally exist to be freaking fabulous." said Mercer.

"No we don't." said Nora.

"Wait" Alec scrunched his eyebrows."What's your connection to this?" he asked Nora.

Just as she was about to answer, there was a bang on the door.

"That's your answer." she smiled and went to let the person in.

Alec stared at the newcomer. She was a girl, her dark hair cut short to her shoulders, familiar blue eyes staring at him.

Mercer spoke.

"Meet the Nerd number two. Nora's doppelganger."

She walked over to Alec.

"I'm Caroline. A mundane like Sean."

Alec took her hand.

"Alec. I'm a Shadowhunter."

She smiled the identical smile he saw on Nora previously.

"Welcome to the team I guess."

"So how many of you are there?"

"One." said Nora suddenly angry. "Just like there was one of Beth." she left the room.

Alec stared after her.

"Yeah.." Mercer scratched his head. "That was a bad choice of words."

"What did I say? Who's Beth?"

He sighed.

"Beth was a vampire like her. Another doppelganger. They were like sisters. Beth went missing two months ago."

"Missing? So she could still be back?" Alec looked at them. Did they just simply give up?

"Alec." Mercer looked straight to his eyes. "I've seen it happen once. They never come back."

* * *

After Nora came back, she demanded they order dinner. Alec was still baffled by the fact, that a vampire actually ate. Must be some Doppelganger effect or something.

Alec coughed. It was getting annoying.

He walked over to where Nora stood.

"Look I'm sorry..." he started.

She waved him off.

"Don't. I overreacted."

"No you didn't." he sighed. "I understand."

Nora eyed his Parabatai rune on his neck that was visible.

"Where is he?"

"Back in New York."

She raised her eyebrows.

"And you're in London why, exactly?"

"Fresh start. It's complicated."

Vampire grinned.

"It always is."

When the food arrived (apparently London also has some Downworlder dinner network) they all sat down to eat. Alec had to say it was hard not to stare at his lookalikes. That's the thing though - they were all so different in their own ways.

"So I didn't see you in the lab today." started Caroline looking at Sean.

"Yeah" he answered taking a bite. "I was called by Maggie's teacher. Apparently she got in an argument with another girl and started pulling her ponytails."

Caroline laughed.

"Ah, the joy of fatherhood."

"At least one mundane I know is actually awesome." Mercer said.

"She's six."

"And she's more fun to be around then both of you put together."

Alec watched them. He wondered how long they knew each other.

"Uh, you mentioned a lab?" Alec glanced at Caroline.

"Oh yeah." she grinned. "Me and Sean have a lab. We study experimental biology."

Mercer snorted.

"Stupid mundies think this can be explained scientifically."

Caroline glared at him.

"I'll let you know that's not fair. Ninety percent of the stuff you use was created by mundanes."

He raised an eyebrow.

"On paintings I use fairy paint and fairy dust. My dealer is a werewolf, and I let you know..."

"Okay" Nora put her hands up. "Enough with the babbling."

"We're not babbling, we're conversing."

"Same shit with you two."

They continued eating. Even after everything that happened Alec couldn't help but think this was his fresh start. He could get used to this.

"So you have this kind of gatherings often?"

"Often enough." Nora grinned. "We're like a dysfunctional little family."

Sean's pocket buzzed.

"It's Sarah. I should get going." he stood up.

"I'm taking your chips." said Nora licking her lips.

He chuckled and put on his coat.

"How are you not fat is a mystery to me."

"I'm dead." she stated bluntly.

"Right" he smiled. "Bye you guys."

"So who's Sarah?" wondered Alec.

"Sean's sister. She looks after Maggie when Sean is busy." Caroline answered.

She noticed Alec's questioning face.

"Sean's wife died last year of cancer. It's just him and Maggie now."

Oh.

Now Alec felt like an ass for prying.

"So you came to London only today, right?" asked Nora.

Alec nodded.

"And you're staying at that hotel for some time?

"You know, I never asked you about that. How did you find me?"

"I have mad tracking skills."

Caroline sent her a glare.

"Okay kidding. Caroline ran Sean's face through the hacked police scan and tracked you down through city cameras."

Alec gaped at Care.

"That's even more creepy then Vampire stalker. But still, you've got skills."

She beamed.

"You know, you don't have to stay at the hotel..." she glanced at Mercer.

He groaned.

"Oh great. My friends already think I'm out there by hanging out with you, now I will have to have a Nephilim that looks exactly like me in my apartment?"

"You're the only one who calls this place 'an apartment' ."Caroline pointed out.

"This place is awesome." Mercer narrowed his eyes.

"Just keep telling that to yourself." she smiled sweetly.

"Anyway" said Nora looking between them. "It's better to have a regular living place, instead of a hotel. Mercer has a few spare bedrooms."

"Well if it won't be much trouble..."

"You look like me." said Mercer. "That's trouble enough."

Warlock's hands flashed blue. But it wasn't the blue Alec was used to, it was a more blue, more deep color. Mercer concentrated.

Suddenly there was a bang and Alec saw his suitcases fall on the floor.

"Wow." he said. "Neat."

"I'll show you the best room." Nora stood up and led Alec across the hallway.

Alec knew now.

It will all work out.

It has to.

* * *

Review :)

Also, who's your favorite doppelganger besides Alec? Mercer, Sean, Nora or Caroline?


	4. Heart to heart

"I really liked this one."

Nora led Alec to a nice looking room. It's strange how in a house like Mercer's this room looked quite acceptable.

"Liked?"

"Yeah" her eyes darted around the room longingly. "I stayed here for a few months after I was turned."

"Oh." Alec looked at lightly colored walls. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Nora turned to him.

"Sure."

"How did you get turned? I mean you were a mundane once. Weren't you supposed to stay one? And vampires can't reproduce, so is it like a destiny how doppelgangers get turned?"

The Vampire snorted.

"Destiny? Really?"

"Oh come on" Alec put his suitcases on his bed.

"Well I suppose Doppelgangers got turned differently. In fact, I don't think I was turned."

Alec scrunched his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? You _are_ a vampire."

Nora took the chair at the side of the room.

"Two years ago I was coming home late. On my way I got really sick. I didn't know what was happening - I got hot, I got cold, my body hurt, I thought I was dying. I passed out. The next thing I know I'm in a stranger's house feeling strange. You know...dead." her gaze fell on the floor. "Beth suspected I will be the Vampire doppelganger, so she followed me, took me to her home and explained everything. I think vampirism is hidden within us and just comes out when it's time."

Alec stared at her. She was sad, talking as if she wasn't telling a story, but explaining herself.

"I didn't exactly choose to come to London." Alec said. She looked up. "I was basically kicked out by my father out of New York."

"Why would he do that?"

"Not sure if you're aware, but there's this evil Shadowhunter, that is just plain crazy. We, and I mean me and my friends were trying to save Jace, my parabatai from him." Alec looked down. "We kept quiet about it to the Clave, and there was this battle, and someone had to be punished, and my father decided it should be me."

"That's just stupid." Nora told him angrily. "Why would he do that to his own son?"

"He probably doesn't want a son that's gay."

It wasn't as hard for Alec to say that, as it used to be. This blue-eyed Downworlder looked so understanding and accepting. It felt like he was talking with his sister.

"Once again, that's stupid." Nora paused. "You have me for moral support, and you can talk to Caroline, she would know what you're going through."

Alec was surprised.

"Really? Caroline?"

"Yup. Her girlfriend is a bitch though, I don't like her. Too whiny." she yawned. "I better go. You should go to sleep too. It was a long day, and tomorrow might be longer." She smiled.

"Yeah, okay." Alec said quickly.

"Goodnight, Alec." Nora flashed him another smile and left the room.

* * *

Bang.

Bang bang.

_'Oh, what the hell?' _Magnus thought.

He got out of bed and almost stepped on Chairman Meow. The tabby hissed and ran under Magnus' bed.

It was literally the most stupidest time to have visitors over. Magnus was laying in bed (in the middle of the day), all smelly and gross. Let's just say that he went through a shitty break up. _So who was at the door?_

When the warlock opened the door he saw that it was a stupid Golden Herondale. He was about to shut the door in his face, but the Shadowhunter put his hand on the door.

"I need your help."

"I'm off working hours. Come back never."

"It's about Alec."

"Alexander and I broke up. I'm not obliged to help you."

Jace got through Magnus, ignoring his protest.

"This place reeks of alcohol" he turned to Magnus. "Have you been drinking?"

"Get out."

"Not until you help me."

"I'm not helping.."

"Alec's missing." Jace interrupted him angrily. "Now you're gonna track him down, you're gonna tell me where he is and you're gonna be happy about it."

The Warlock stared at Jace with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by missing?"

"Exactly what I said. My parabatai is not in New York anymore, so track him down." Jace tossed a photograph at Magnus. "This is one of the things he left behind."

Magnus stared at the picture. It was Alec - no kidding - and him together. Alec was giving the camera one of his rare smiles. They were in Paris then. They both looked so happy, for a minute Magnus felt like ripping his heart out. He composed himself.

"Fine. I'll do a tracking spell."

"Yeah, do it fast."

"Shut up. I haven't tracked him before. You're the one who had done all the missing."

The warlock concentrated. His hands flashed lightly blue. Jace watched him intently.

Suddenly Magus let the photograph fall on the floor and leaned on the table for support.

"What the..? You're okay?" Jace helped him up.

"No, not really. My head almost exploded."

"What? Where's Alec?"

"I don't know." said Magnus through gritted teeth. "It was like he was in a few places at once. It all pilled into my head, so it basically sucked."

"So is he like, what? Warded from you?"

"Not like that. I meant what I said - it was literally like he was in a lot of different places at once."

Jace turned around.

"What the hell Alec?" he murmured "Where are you?"

Magnus cleared his throat.

"Look, it has never happened to me before and..." he paused. "I'll help you find him."

" 'Course you will." Jace turned to him. "He's coming back. No matter what."

* * *

"Wake up." slap "Wake up."

Alec groaned. He didn't know that living with Mercer will come with an alarm clock, that_ is_ Mercer.

"Ow, by the Angel, what is wrong with you?" he rubbed his eyes, and his cheek. Apparently Mercer enjoys slapping people.

"We're going to the Nerd nest. Get ready."

"Where?" Alec stared at the Warlock and his attire. And when he thought he couldn't look more stupid...

"The lab. We'll grab something to eat, and we're going to the lab to perform crazy tests on you." Mercer grinned.

"_Tests_?"

"Chill. Mundies will just check out your blood. You know - for Doppel-pups science."

Alec buried his face in the pillow to bury his groan.

"You have ten minutes." Mercer called out.

* * *

So the lab was quite impressive. The whole institution, where it was located, as Mercer put it, was full of nerds with no life.

"Hey" Caroline greeted two men. Nora couldn't come because it was daytime. "Glad you could make it."

"Oh you know. Yay - science!" Mercer exclaimed taking a seat near the table and getting his Chineese food from a bag.

"Oh good, you're here." Sean came from the back room "You can eat after we take the blood sample."

Alec coughed.

"Sure."

Caroline stared at him.

"That's some nasty cough you have there. Aren't Shadowhunters supposed to be immune to mundane illness?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, then" Sean rummaged through his drawer. "Take a seat over there."

"Could you stop chewing so loudly, Mercy?" said Caroline "I'm trying not to bleed Alec to death here."

Mercer started chewing even more loudly.

"Don't make me come over there." Caroline threatened.

He stopped immediately. What do you know, a warlock afraid of a mundane. Huh.

"And all done." Caroline smiled and gave the sample to Sean. He disappeared behind the white doors.

"Hope you bought me something." she turned to Mercer.

"I think you had enough." he said eyeing her stomach.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed "Are you calling me fat?"

And then Alec felt it. The unmistakable pressure that came from his lungs. He coughed out. He kept coughing with his hand on his mouth.

"Alec.. Are you okay?" Caroline asked him, coming over.

But Alec didn't answer. He kept coughing, and then it all ended. He took a deep breath. This had never happened to him before. And then he looked down.

His hand was covered in blood.


	5. Revelations

Mercer and Caroline grabbed Alec. Sean walked in.

"Whoa. What's going on?"

"Help us." was all Caroline said.

They helped Alec to a nearby chair. He was dizzy, but not dizzy enough to not realize _I just coughed out blood._

Caroline took some medical flashlight from a nearby table.

"Okay, Alec, look at me." Alec saw light in his eyes. He closed them.

"It couldn't have happened from a little blood, could it?"

"Sean, he literally coughed out blood. It's not because of a little sample." Caroline snapped.

Mercer's hands flashed blue.

"Let me try to reawaken this Sleeping Princess."

"Magnus..?" Alec whispered. He felt a familiar sense of magic, like that time the warlock healed him in the Institute.

"Seriously? Did he just forgot my name? What a whoosh."

Alec opened his eyes. For a brief moment he had hard time adjusting to the light, but when he finally did, he saw three Doppelgangers staring at him.

"Alec.." Caroline said carefully, as if talking to a wild animal. "Do you know what happened?"

"You took a sample of my..." he looked down. His hand was still bloody. "Oh."

"Let me take care of that." said Sean. He quickly put some blood to the experimental tube, and cleaned the rest of the blood from his hand.

"Does that happen often? What _did_ happen exactly?" Carolin asked still staring at him intently.

"I don't know." Alec rubbed his eyes. "It never happened to me before." he felt drained of energy.

"We must look into it." Sean told Care.

"I know. We will." she turned to Alec once again. "You must rest. And if anything like this happens again, you tell us. Got it?"

Alec nodded.

"Great. Can I go eat again?" Mercer asked.

"You're Doppelganger is sick, and all you want to do is eat?" asked Caroline angrily.

"I'm hungry. Besides he looks like he'll go to sleep soon, so what the hell?"

The mundane sighed. He was insufferable.

"Come on. We have a small sofa in a back room when we work more hours. I'll show you."

Alec felt too tired to speak, so he just nodded.

* * *

When Alec woke up, he couldn't tell what to make of his surroundings. He was in a small room, that was barely bigger than an elevator, wall paint was chipped, and the smell coming from a cabin above his head reeked of alcohol. He was lucky he saw it, or else he would've hit his head.

Events of this morning flashed back. The whole blood, the coughing. As if on cue he coughed again - with out any nasty side effects.

He got up.

When he went through the doors that led to the lab, he saw that it was already dark. Alec slept through the whole day.

He sighed.

In the lab there was only one person left. Caroline. Wait, no. When he got closer he saw that the girl's hair was longer than Care's.

Nora.

"Hey." he said.

She turned around.

"Hey." she smiled. "You look horrible."

"Thanks."

Nora laughed.

"You're welcome." then she turned serious. "We've been thinking."

"Is it ever good?" Alec took a seat.

"No. In fact, this is a stupid, stupid idea, and we could lose this place."

"The lab? What's this about?"

"Well, this whole equipment costs money." she looked around. "Like really, really big money and neither Sean or Care could afford it."

"Where are you going with this?" Alec asked narrowing his eyes.

"It belongs to the Dyad siblings. Or they make themselves appear like siblings. Rachel is a warlock and Isaac is a vampire."

"So?"

"They're doppelgangers."

Oh.

Nice to know there's much more of us.

"What do they want?"

"Nothing really. They funded this lab in exchange we stop bothering them. They have huge corporations all around the world, and as they say: We don't want brats that look like us pestering us and our business."

"And why do you want to bother them again?"

Nora sighed.

"They're old. Really old. Like older then three centuries. They lived and they saw other doppelgangers, but they didn't lift a finger to help us. They have knowledge, and

I think they might know what's killing us. And about your illness." she paused. "It's the only lead we've got."

"You think they'll tell us anything?"

"Thats the thing. They never told us anything. But now, when the killings started and became more frequent and your illness... You must convince them to help us."

"What makes you think they'll listen to me?"

"Nothing. We just need to hope." she smiled. "But first, let's eat."

* * *

Dyad Central was huge, and how Nora didn't get lost in it, was a mystery to Alec. It was a huge skyscraper with a lot of people still roaming the building this late in the evening.

He couldn't help but feel impressed - the Dyads really did have connections. Businessmen, scientists, all important people were walking around, minding their business.

Mercer had to glamour them, because mundanes would definitely notice how there are two pairs of Dyads siblings.

"Can I help you?" asked the secretary. Even if this place was run by downworlders, only mundanes worked here. Probably because they were easily tricked.

"We're here to see Isaac and Rachel Dyad." said Nora.

"I'm afraid they are not expecting visitors tonight."

Nora stared at the woman. Glamour or not she could still use her vampire 'charm'.

"I would be really, really" Nora touched her arm "glad if you let us see them."

The secretary stared at her.

"I-I.. Of course."

"That was neat." said Alec when they were walking down the corridor to the Dyads' office.

"You're a Shadowhunter. Certainly, you're used to these things."

"Yeah well, I never saw it work in _my_ favor."

She snorted.

"Here we are."

Their office was on the upper floor, and Alec got to admit, it was one of the most fanciest places he has ever been. The wall behind the desk was all glass, and it gave quite a view.

"You're not welcome here."

Alec and Nora turned around.

There was a vampire version of Alec standing right there behind them.

Isaac was wearing a fancy suit and was obviously pissed at both of them. Alec didn't know what happened in the past, but Isaac's eyes burned with hatred towards Nora.

"Hello Isaac."

"You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here." Isaac repeated slowly.

"I know. But do you think I would risk it if it wasn't really important?"

Isaac sat down behind his desk. He looked calm and composed, but Alec wasn't fooled.

"Speak."

Nora let out a breath she was holding.

"This is Alec Lightwood. A Shadowhunter."

Isaac's eyes met Alec's.

"I've heard of you. Aren't you considered a traitor between the Nephilim?"

Alec gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"Alec's sick." said Nora slowly. "We don't know with what, but I think it has some connection with doppelgangers."

"And you want my help." Isaac's cold eyes stared at Alec. "I'm afraid I can't help you."

Alec snapped.

"Can't you just at least tell me what's wrong with me?"

"I can't, because I don't know." Isaac stood up. "Have you been coughing lately?"

Alec nodded.

"These are just the first symptoms. You will cough up blood, have major headaches. And then it will all end."

"End?" Nora asked confused.

"Then he'll die."

Alec stayed silent.

"Die? Oh come on, stop being a heartless dick and tell..."

"I'm speaking the truth Ms. Stanley. It happens to all Shadowhunter doppelgangers." Isaac looked down. There was something he was hiding.

"How many?" Alec blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Isaac scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"How many doppelgangers? Nora said you never told them anything, so just tell me. How many of us are there?"

Isaac sighed.

"Will you start looking for them?"

"It depends."

"I don't need anymore doppelgangers in London, Mr. Lightwood."

"You owe us at least a number." said Nora angrily.

Isaac stared at her for a long time, Nora stared back. Eventually Isaac looked at Alec.

"There's a pattern. There is twenty doppelgangers in total. Ten men, ten women. And it is always the same number for both genders: one mundane, two shadowhunters, three werewolves, one warlock, two vampires and one faerie."

Huh. So Mercer was wrong about the faeries.

"Do you have any names?" asked Nora.

"I think it's time for you to go. I told you more then I should have."

"We have a right to..."

"Come on, Nora." said Alec quietly. "Let's just go."

Nora gave Isaac one last glare and turned on her heel, grabbing Alec's hand.

"Mr. Lightwood..." said Isaac reluctantly when they were out the door. "You should visit the local Institute. Ask about the fate of James Carstairs."

And with that the door closed.


	6. The Institute

Alec and Nora were walking down the street back to Mercer's place from Dyad Central. Nora was silent, and so was Alec. His mind was racing. Isaac told him he was going to die. Whatever this sickness was, it was there, inside of him, like some disgusting being that didn't belong. He always thought he'd die blade in hand, fighting a demon. Now he was dying internally.

"We should visit the Institute." Nora finally broke the silence. She walked, frowning, hands in her jacket pockets. You could tell she was unhappy with the results of this trip.

"Isaac could be lying. That name may not mean anything."

"It's worth checking it out." she glanced at him warily. "It's not like we have anything else to do."

"I think I had enough exploring London for one day."

Nora stopped suddenly. Alec eyed her curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

"You tell me." yep, she was angry, with that glint in her eyes Alec often saw in the mirror. "You just found out you are going to die, and you're not planning to do anything about it? Are you a Nephilim, or some wimpy idiot that constantly gives up?" she snarled. Alec watched with wide eyes. "We're going to the Institute, whether I need to drag you there or not."

"One problem."

"What?"

"How do you plan on entering?"

"I was thinking THE FRONT DOOR."

Alec sighed.

"You're a vampire. You can't enter holy ground."

She stared at him with blank eyes.

"I was in the Institute a few times. As a Vampire."

Alec was dumbfounded.

"What? How-"

"Shut up. Let's meet London's Nephilosers."

* * *

From the outside, the Institute looked like an abandoned church. Alec watched how Nora confidently strolled to the entrance and rang a bell. A few moments later, an elder man stood in front of them.

"Evening, Arthur." Nora smiled.

"Hello, Nora. It's been awhile." he looked behind her and saw Alec. "A Shadowhunter? Well you keep surprising me. Come in."

Inside Alec could see a narrow hall with lots of ends and turns. On his left was a staircase that went both up and down.

"We don't get many Shadowhunter visitors these days."

"Yeah, he's not staying. Um.." she glanced at Alec. "This is Alec Lightwood. Alec, meet Arthur Blackthorn."

"Blackthorn? Like Helen?"

"You know her?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Helen's my niece. She spent quite the amount of time in Idris. I suppose you won't tell me what you're doing in London, now, of all times?"

"It's private." said Nora quickly. "I was wondering if you could talk to us about one of the Nephilim that were once residents here."

"I'm not one for history, that's more Celine's thing, you know that."

"His name was James Carstairs. Do you know of him?"

Arthur's gaze went from Nora to Alec.

"Is this a family matter?"

"It might be."

Arthur gestured for them to follow.

"I don't know much of history of this Institute, I was brought up in Los Angeles, you see." he went down the staircase. "I know Carstairs though. John and his family are current residents of Los Angeles." he opened the big doors. The room was lighted up with witchlight. "This is the Institutes's archives. Feel free to look and take what you need. It's more like a lost and found bank."

"Thanks, Art." said Nora.

Arthur flashed her a smile and closed the door behind him.

The whole archive was a big room full of junk. Papers, books, pictures, even a helmet or two.

"Let's begin digging."

"How do you and Arthur know each other?" Alec said tracing his finger through the book titles on the bookshelf.

"He saved my hide once. Just keep looking."

Alec rummaged through the box. He saw a long dress probably from a Victorian era, and definitely used. He stopped then. On the bottom of the box was a beautifully kept instrument. A violin.

Alec picked it up carefully. He didn't play, but he did knew beautiful music. Then he saw a little carvings on the violin.

_Jem Carstairs._

"Nora." he said. The girl turned around. "We're on the right track."

She came near him.

"Okay, so Isaac wasn't lying." she took the violin from Alec. "Let's see..."

She checked the violin.

"Ah.. False bottom. I like those."

It was true. It opened, and there were knifes and a stele - obviously this belonged to a Shadowhunter.

"There are a few photographs." she raised one.

It was a Shadowhunter with a soft look on his face. on the bottom it said _Jem Carstairs_. Since the photo was black and white you couldn't make the color of the man's eyes and hair, but one thing was certain.

"He wasn't a doppelganger." said Alec.

"No." she took another photograph. It was of a young woman. "But Isaac pointed us to this direction, so it must matter."

Nora took the last photograph. It said _To my dear parabatai. _

Alec stared at the photograph. Even without colors he could make out the outlines of a smiling man. His hair was a bit longer and he was wearing Victorian clothing, but Alec was still looking at the man that looked exactly like him.

"You know, I cleaned it up just last week."

Nora and Alec turned around almost letting the violin and it's case fall to the ground.

"Celine." said Nora. In front of them stood a woman with graying hair. She looked about Alec's mother's age. "I didn't expect you to be in the Institute."

"Just because I travel a lot, doesn't mean I don't come to visit my favorite places." she smiled warmly at Nora. Then she turned to Alec and gasped. "You look exactly like him..."

Alec glanced at the photograph in his hands.

"Him?" he pointed at the photograph. "Who is he?"

"You mean you don't know?" Celine looked at him in awe. Alec didn't like being watched like that. "You must be related. Such authenticity..."

"Yeah" Nora said quickly. "Alec's trying to find his distant relatives. You know, learn more about his family history."

"That man" Celine pointed at the photograph. "That's William Herondale."

_Will Herondale._

Memories came flooding before Alec. The way Magnus looked at Alec when he talked about him... When Camille said he looked like Will...

Magnus once knew a man that looked exactly like him and never said anything.

"Alec?" he heard Nora say. She looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah." he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What can you tell us about William?" Nora asked Celine.

"He was a resident in this Institute over a century ago. William was married to Theresa Gray. His _parabatai_ was James Carstairs. The rest you may find in other files."

"How did he die?"

"Pardon?"

"How did he die?" repeated Alec. "Was it some illness?"

"What gave you that idea?" Celine looked confused. "No, it was peaceful. He died of old age." she glanced at Nora. "His_ parabatai _though. He suffered of mysterious sickness. It was told he suffered from an addiction to a warlock drug."

"You sure know lots of things." Nora pointed out.

"It's my job." Celine smiled at her. "I tend to learn lots of things through my travels."

"And James?" Alec asked. "He died of that sickness?"

"No. No he didn't. He became a Silent Brother." Celine rummaged through a small box. "Everything is in this box. I like it when everything is sorted to their own place." she turned to them. "If you wish, you can take this box. I think you may want to expand your studies of your distant relatives."

"Yeah." said Alec, taking the box with shaking hands. "Yeah, it would be great."

* * *

"What did you learn today Alec?" said Nora when they were near Mercer's house.

"To enter an Institute you have to use the front door."

"Stop being snarky. I meant about doppelgangers. Will didn't die from the illness, he died of old age and lived a life and had a family. There's still hope. You aren't falling to a grave that easily."

They entered the apartment. It seemed quiet, which meant no one was home. Good thing Mercer gave Alec a pair of keys.

Alec set the box on the table.

"I didn't ask you. Just how many doppelgangers do you _know_?"

"Today you met the last male doppelganger in London. I think there's a werewolf in Chicago, but we didn't keep in touch." she scanned Mercer's fridge. "I told you about Rachel. Then there's Alison that's a werewolf. She doesn't talk with us directly, but she's there. She has a family and two children. Do all warlocks eat only Chinese food?"

Alec chuckled and sat down.

"There must be a Shadowhunter that looks exactly like you."

"Two, actually." she said sitting down next to him, doughnut in hand.

"It's not that hard to find Shadowhunters. Specially if you know how they look."

"You're just looking for an excuse to talk to _him_."

"How come we knew each other for like two days, yet you know me so well?" he looked at her.

"Just take the damn picture, paparazzi."

Alec took out his phone and took a picture up close to Nora's face.

"In my defense, finding doppelgangers is a pretty good excuse." he said.

Nora snorted and Alec dialed Jace's number.

* * *

Reviews make my day! So do that if you wish me to keep writing. :)

Oh, finished City of Heavenly Fire today. It was epic.

Keep on reading!


	7. Let's chat

Mercer was walking towards a factory of some kind. Really - he couldn't care less.

When he finally made himself call his old friend, he was almost sure she won't talk to him. Then again that warlock wasn't exactly his friend. More like an ex girlfriend.

Mercer stopped before the dark building. He knew he was making a terrible mistake - Brinn was known for backstabbing her friends.

"Mercer Ride."

Mercer turned around. Before him stood a terribly beautiful woman. Her skin was golden brown, she had dark brown doe eyes, her hair done in a neat bun, a few stands of hair loose. Mercer resisted an urge to move them from her face.

"Brinn. To be honest, I wasn't sure you would show up."

She laughed deeply, revealing a snake-like tongue. _Annnd we're done here._

"Oh, Merc. You sounded so desperate, I just couldn't refuse."

"I didn't sound desperate." he said defensibly.

"So you just called me just to catch up?" she raised her eyebrow.

"No.." Mercer hated when Brinn made him look like a fool. "I need your help."

"See?" she clicked her tongue. "Desperate."

Mercer stayed silent.

"Oh..." Brinn took a few steps towards him. They were standing few inches apart. "Those marvelous blue eyes... In every light they seem to be different... Marvelous." she bit her lip. "Do you remember our time in Madrid? Do you remember when we-"

Mercer took a step back.

"Will you help or not?"

The Warlock woman smirked.

"Well of course, for old times sake. Though we must catch up some time."

"You have connections all around the world. Warlocks from the Labyrinth, biggest werewolf packs, vampires, even a Silent Brother-"

"Spit it out Mercer." she said annoyed. "Do not bore me."

"I need you to track somebody. A Shadowhunter."

She raised her eyebrows.

"He is not traceable by magic." Mercer continued. "So that's why I called you."

"Something tells me this is not an ordinary Shadowhunter."

Mercer gave her a file he so conveniently stole from Rachel Dyad.

Brinn started reading.

"Sebastian-" Brinn stopped herself. "Well, well Mercer. It will be done."

* * *

Jace, Izzy and Clary were at Simon's apartment.

"I'm pretty sure I could try." said Simon. "But I'm new at this stuff, so if I fail - don't blame me."

"How did you learn to do it?" Clary wondered.

"Jordan showed me once. Not sure though. I haven't tracked a real phone yet."

"Where is Jordan anyway?" Clary sat down near Simon.

"Out with Maia." Simon turned on his computer. "And resuming our previous conversation, don't you think Sebastian is waiting for something? I mean he hasn't made a move against the Clave for almost two weeks. Not" he added "That I mind."

"We're here because of Alec." said Isabelle. "And no, we don't know what he's waiting for."

Jace's phone ringed. The second he took it out, he almost dropped it.

"It's him. It's Alec!" he said earning the three's attention.

"Put it on speaker." Isabelle said.

Jace had done as asked.

"Jace?" Alec's voice came from the device.

"Alec? Alec, oh God." Isabelle put her hands on her mouth. Simon realized she was trying not to cry.

"Izzy? Okay. Who else is there?"

"All four of us." Simon answered.

"Where are you Alec? I'll come and get you this instant. The Clave had no right-" Jace began.

"Jace." Alec interrupted him "I need your help."

"Anything. Just tell me where you are."

Alec hesitated.

"Not that kind of help."

"What do you mean?" demanded Isabelle. "You ARE coming back Alec."

"Not now. Oh, please stop chewing so loudly."

They shared a look. None of them were chewing. Someone was there with Alec.

"Anyway, I need your help from the Institute. I need you to go through the Shadowhunter's files and find me somebody. I'll send you a picture."

No one said anything. Then...

"ARE YOU FOR REAL? ALEC! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU WE'RE KICKED OUT. KICKED OUT! AND INSTEAD OF TRYING TO COME BACK, YOU'RE ASKING US TO FIND SOME SHADOWHUNTER?" Isabelle screeched.

"Calm down-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ALEXANDER! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE THIS INSTANT!"

The phone was silent for a moment.

"I sent you a picture. You want to help? Give me a name."

Alec hanged up.

"Whoa." said Simon while others stayed silent.

"Don't you 'whoa' at me Simon." said Izzy angrily.

"I will 'whoa' you. While you were screaming and everything, I was tracking Alec's phone."

"And?" Jace came closer to the computer.

"And..." Simon showed them some screen full of numbers and letters. "It's coded. Wherever Alec called you from is warded and strictly guarded." he sighed. "We will have to ask Jordan to try and hack it."

* * *

"Well that was fun." said Nora.

"Yeah." Alec stared at his phone. "That was pretty intense."

"They missed you." Nora pointed out.

"It's been just three days."

"And they worry. They don't know where you are, what you're doing, and what's going on at all."

Alec sighed.

"You're right. You think they'll help?"

"They love you." she smiled. "Course they will."

Alec coughed. Nora threw him a handkerchief.

"You should carry that with you."

Alec nodded.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. Hey-" he started raising from the couch. "Do you know where Mercer's at?"

"No idea." she shrugged. "I'll probably wait for him. And browse through Will's box. You know-" she smirked "For us, Doppelgangers."

"You just want fancy shmancy Nephilim stuff, you klepto. Think I didn't notice you taking stuff from the Institute?" Alec scolded her playfully.

"Just run along you fancy shmancy Nephilim. Get some sleep."

"That's exactly what I'll do. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

The dark figure entered the Seelie Court. His hood was on, he limped slightly.

"Fall?" Meliorn noticed the newcomer.

"I must speak to him." Fall said, his voice raspy and with the slight accent.

Meliorn said nothing. He led Fall to a nearby room.

Johnathan Morgenstern sat there near the Seelie Queen.

"Fall?" he tilted his head. "Back so soon?"

"I-" Fall's face was still hidden by the hood, and it muffled his voice. "I failed to bring Alexander Lightwood to you."

"Hmmm." Morgenstern drawled. "Indeed you did."

"What could I do to fix my mistake?"

"Mistake?" Johnathon stood up. "There's no mistake."

"There's not?"

"No. Alec has found other London's Doppelgangers. They're all in the same place now. My dear Fall..." Morgenstern smirked. "We have them exactly where we want them to be."

* * *

Review if you can :)


	8. Annoyance level 394

Nora was going through Will's things. 'What the frick frack is a Demon Pox?' she thought confused.

The door opened.

"Oh look who decided to grace us with their presence." Nora smirked. "Where were you Mercy? Out with someone?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah. My dog." he put his coat on the coat hanger.

"You don't have a dog, you dumbass. Fine, don't tell me." she gestured to Will's things. " Come take a look at what we found."

"Found? Where were you?" he took a seat next to her.

"Isaac finally gave us something to go on. Ever heard of Will Herondale?"

"Herondale is a Shadowhunter name." he took some files from the box.

"He was. Merc... Do you know what Isaac told us about Alec?"

"Do I look like a psychic to you?" he looked at Will's photograph.

"He said Shadowhunter doppelgangers never survive. They always die of what is happening to Alec."

Mercer looked up.

"Did he tell you anything that wasn't completely depressing?"

"Well he did give us a lead. Check this out. Will died in 1937." Nora showed the file to Mercer's hands. "At the age of seventy six. He lived and had a family and died of old age."

"So he was the only one that survived?"

"Well, there's another weird thing." Nora showed him the file on James Carstairs. "His _parabatai_ was sick. He had symptoms similar to Alec's. Only he became a Silent Brother and I think he's still alive."

"_Parabatai_..." Mercer scrunched up his eyebrows. "I wonder..."

"What?"

"Nora, what do you know of _parabatai_ bond?"

"Uh.. I know it's a big deal to Shadowhunters." she looked confused.

"It is. Parabatai bond is like sharing each others soul. When another dies, it's like a part of you dies with him."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"What if... there's a small chance... but _what if_ somehow through the _parabatai_ bond Will transferred the illness to James?" his eyes were glinting.

"That's a long shot, Mercer." Nora looked skeptical.

"But it's a good theory. And speaking of Shadowhunter doppelgangers, if they are going to be sick, we need to find them. Warn them."

"Yeah, Alec called some of his Nephilim friends today. Asked to find someone that looks like me." Nora sighed.

"There might be two." Mercer pointed out.

"Yeah, but maybe the other is still a kid or something. Maybe we won't have to drag her into this. And" Nora looked at Mercer "What about your another Nephilim Doppelganger?"

"I'll tell you when I have a lead." Mercer pretended to be interested in Jem's picture.

"You did have a lead once, and you never told any of us anything." Nora said angrily.

"I said I'll tell you." he stood up and marched into his room.

'Men' Nora thought.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" Mercer singsonged, sitting on Alec's bed.

"Must you?" he groaned. "It's early."

"Alec" Mercer said with concern in his voice. "It's six in the evening."

Alec shot up in bed. His clock showed 09:34 AM.

"You're an ass." he said burying his face in the pillow.

Mercer laughed.

"Come on, lab rat. Mundies said they got something for us."

"Just" he grogged out. "another ten minutes."

"Cemetery Flag.." he said in a warning tone.

"Okay, fine" he grumbled "And don't call me Cemetery Flag."

"Okay, Cemetery Flag." Mercer taunted.

'Like an annoying older sibling' Alec thought shaking his head.

* * *

"So we compared Alec's blood samples with our own and with ordinary Mundane's." said Sean. "You won't believe what we found."

"Pretty sure we will." Mercer yawned.

"Shut it, Mercy" said Caroline. "This is important. Alec, come here."

Alec came closer to what looked like a microscope.

"Come on." said Sean. "Look."

Alec did. Can't say he understood what he saw.

"That's your blood sample we took." explained Sean. "Do you see those blue spots? Every Doppelganger as far as we know has them. Mercer says that is a trace of old, powerful magic."

"So we were created by a spell?" asked Alec.

"That's our guess." Sean answered. "See that part of blood that looks a bit white-ish?"

Alec nodded.

"That's unusual. I haven't seen it in any doppelganger, or in any person, ever."

"And what does that mean?"

"Wait for it." Sean said. He changed the samples. "This is a sample of blood you coughed out yesterday."

"But it's-"

"White-ish? Yeah, it is. We have a theory why this is happening."

Alec leaned back on his chair.

"We think" started Caroline "That it's your Doppelganger blood and your Angel blood. They're like water and oil. Your body is rejecting the Angel blood. Resulting," she took a deep breath. "a major blood loss."

"So let me get this straight." said Alec. "I'm dying of internal blood loss?"

"Pretty much." said Caroline sadly.

"Why did it started happening now? I had Angel blood, and was a Doppelganger since I was born."

"We really don't know."

A phone ringed. Mercer took out his.

"It's Nora." he frowned. "Says she wants us all back at my place ASAP."

"But it's daytime." Caroline scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I know." he said. "Must be important I suppose. Let's go."

* * *

All four doppelgangers were at Mercer's apartment in fifteen minutes.

When they entered, they saw Nora sitting on a couch.

"Hey, what happened?" said Sean coming over.

Unfortunately both Alec and Mercer sensed it too late.

"No!" they called out together.

The fairy Doppelganger hit Sean and he banged his head hard on the table. He was knocked out immediately.

Another dark figure showed up from the hallway. Mercer's hands flashed deep blue, and Alec already had a kitchen knife from the nearby counter.

The fight broke in. Mercer shot blue sparks everywhere, but fairies dodged all of them. Alec fought with the new figure and he recognized that it was the same figure, that attacked him the other day. Alec hit him hard with the knife, and it slashed his shoulder. The figure gasped, and Alec kicked him hard in the head, and the figure fell to the ground. He turned around to see Mercer and the girl fairy fighting. Mercer was winning. Caroline was near Sean, trying to wake him up. Alec went in to help Mercer. The fairy doppelganger seemed to realize she will lose this fight. Too bad for her the door was behind Mercer and Alec. So she improvised. She jumped out of the fricking window. Mercer and Alec ran to it, but didn't see anyone in the street. She had run away.

They ran over where Care and Sean were.

"Move." ordered Mercer his hands flashing blue.

Alec went over where the knocked out man he hit were. He pushed his hood up.

It was a male fairy Doppelganger. He noticed something on his wrist. He looked more closely. It was a tattoo - a pattern of starts.

A Morgenstern symbol.

"Bring him to one of the spare bedrooms. I'll ward it so he can't escape." said Mercer, helping up now conscious Sean.

Alec dumped the fairy Doppelganger on the bed. Mercer came in and started making a spell.

Alec came back to the living room.

"You okay?" he asked Sean.

"I suppose." he rubbed his temples. "I have a killer headache though."

That moment they heard a beeping sound. It was Mercer's home phone's voice mail.

"_Hello, Mercer_." said the device. "_I'm a bit annoyed. First you ask me for a favor, and now you're ignoring my calls? You're hurting my feelings. Anyway, I sent all the information on Sebastian to your computer. If you used the damn thing, maybe you could already be sipping tea with him. Anyway... Bye, Merc. Call me about that dinner_."

Mercer stood in the hallway, staring at the device.

Alec got to his senses, and slammed Mercer to a nearby wall.

"You did this." he spat. "You're working with Sebastian."

"Alec, let me-"

"No!" he yelled out. "You let them in here, I saw the Morgenstern sign on the fairy. You're working with Sebastian."

"I don't think we're talking about the same Sebastian!" Mercer shouted. "Let me go, Alec. Now."

"I'm talking about a blonde , dark eyed demonic psychopath." Alec growled, but let go. "Who are you talking about?" he mocked.

Mercer took a picture from his jacket pocket and gave it to Alec.

It was a picture of a Doppleganger, with white flecks in his hair. There was a rune showing on his neck. A Shadowhunter.

"And I'm talking about Sebastian Verlac."


	9. Doppel-fail

Finally would like to thank you for reviews. Thanks for sticking with me.

-_German reader_ (the very first one without a name.)

-_lemonofweirdness_ (you get a double thanks, I dedicate this chapter to you)

* * *

Alec was pacing in the living room, while Mercer was angrily murmuring about expensive shirts and stupid Shadowhunters. Sean was pointedly ignoring both of them, while Caroline was entering Mercer's email. Perks of being genius hacker.

"It just can't be possible." repeated Alec for the tenth time. "Sebastian Verlac was killed. And if not, _someone _had to notice that we're identical."

"Or someone, just ,you know, haven't seen both of you." said Mercer "Do you know how he looks like? Where he's buried? _Was_ he buried? Has anyone found his body? Do you-?"

"Fine! I get it." Alec's hands went through his hair. "It just got so complicated in seconds."

"Okay..." said Care. "This lady, whatsherface-"

"Brinn." said Mercer. "Her name is Brinn."

"Fine." Care eyed him carefully. "Brinn gave you quite the information. Credit cards numbers, camera's screen shots, nearly everything there is on him."

"When was he seen last?" asked Mercer.

"San Francisco, California." she said narrowing her eyes. "He goes by the name Luke Maddison, and is staying in Hotel Astoria. He checked in two days ago."

"That's a random destination." said Sean. "It says here, that he's been spotted nearly in every big city: Paris, Vienna, New York, even Moscow."

"Well, if I wanted to dodge a psychopath that wants to kill me, I would probably travel a lot and everywhere." said Mercer slumping near Care. "So we're going to San Francisco, or what?"

"What about a fairy-satan in your bedroom?" asked Caroline.

"Tell you what. You make sure he doesn't get out, which he won't, because I'm awesome, and I warded it-"

"This apartment was warded, yet they got in." Sean pointed out.

"Shut up. He had that Powerpuff girl with him, it won't happen again. So you two stay here and wait for Nora to stop being dead, and me and an impulsive Shadowhunter over here" he gestured in Alec's direction. "We'll go find Verlac."

"It seems like a really, really bad idea." said Sean. "What if that fairy comes back again? Me and Caroline are like sitting mice here..."

"Excuse me?" Caroline exclaimed. "There's a certain line that shouldn't be crossed, and you just crossed it." she crossed her arms. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"No one says, you're not-" Sean began.

"You did-"

"Oh, lalalalalalalala!" Mercer shouted loudly. "Stop it you two. Fine. We'll wait for Nora and she'll babysit you two."

"We don't need-" Care was silenced by Mercer's glare.

"Fine." she said almost pouting. "Sean and I will need to get to the conference in our facility anyways."

Sean suddenly turned as white as sheet.

"Oh, bloody hell... oh no, no no..." he started pacing around.

"We knew it will happen like a week ago." Care said confused.

"No, no, no, you don't understand..." he stopped pacing, and turned to Care. "It's Maggie's play today, I promised I would go..."

"Oh, Sean.." Caroline looked at him sympathetically.

"God." he closed his eyes. "It's a big deal to her, I can't miss it." his eyes suddenly turned wide. "Unless..."

He turned to Alec.

"Unless..?" Alec asked uncertainly.

"Who can be in two places at once if not me?" Sean smiled.

Realization hit Alec. He looked at Sean with wide eyes.

"No, you can't mean it.."

"Alec," Sean started. "It's a great idea. Please - all you have to do is sit in that conference. It's nothing beyond your abilities."

"Why can't I just go to the play?"

"Maggie's teacher said she wants to talk to me after the play. Come on, it will be fine..."

"Yeah, Cemetery Flag." Mercer grinned. "You will hang out with nerds, talk about biology, you know, the awesome stuff."

"It will be fine." said Sean. He took off his white coat. "Here." he started rummaging through his bag.

"What about my Marks?" asked Alec putting on the scientist coat. It fit him perfectly, yet still felt strange.

"I'll glamour them, don't worry." said Mercer, his fingers flashing blue.

"Here." Sean said handing him a pair of glasses.

"You always carry the second pair of glasses with you?" Alec asked.

"I have a six year old daughter, that likes to touch stuff, break stuff, and do other things to 'stuff'. Don't give me that look." Sean sighed.

"Oh." Alec closed his eyes painfully. "I can't see through them. My eyes hurt."

"Look through the top." advised Sean.

"Can't I just pretend you're wearing lenses?"

"No." Caroline laughed. "He tried once, and his eyes were red for a week. I think literally everyone knows he won't use them again."

"Don't laugh." Sean snapped. "I was in pain."

"You looked like a drug addict. I remember when Lena-"

"Okay." said Sean more loudly. "Conference will be in... two hours?" he looked at Care. She nodded.

"I don't like this." said Alec taking of Sean's glasses.

"Relax, I'll be there with you." said Caroline. "It will be absolutely fine."

* * *

"I still don't like this."

Alec and Caroline were walking through the facility halls, in the part where Alec hadn't been yet. He noticed how everyone, with white coats, swarmed in the direction they were walking in.

"Will you stop?" Caroline snapped. "All you have to do is sit and keep quiet. You don't even need to take notes."

"Sean!" shouted the girl few meters from them. She had long, blond hair, gleaming green eyes. And she was coming at them in impressive speed.

"Oh, yeah, that's Lena, she's-" Caroline was cut off by Lena coming over and taking Alec's face in her hands.

And then she gave him a hot kiss on the lips.

Alec couldn't react. He was that shocked.

When Lena let him go, she smirked.

"I'll see you after the conference." she said in a husky voice.

Alec's eyes widened even more. He didn't nod, nor he shook his head, and Lena was on her way.

Caroline was trying not to laugh, yet she failed miserably.

"Yeah, those two need to DTR."

Alec didn't even ask what DTR was. He just, dumbfounded, followed Caroline to a huge hall filled with people.

They took a seat in the very last row.

So they very next hour was boring enough. Alec saw from the corner of his eye, that Caroline was listening to the Doctor (whatever his name was) and taking notes. Alec had to look through Sean's glasses' top all the time.

"Dr. Cornett?" said the speaker. "Would you like to comment? You were studying this branch if I recall correctly."

Eyes fell on Alec. It took him a second to realize that Doctor Cornett was Sean.

"Uh.." not that Alec wasn't paying attention, but even if he did he really wouldn't know anything about any 'branches'. "I-I can't."

Caroline face-palmed.

"Can't?" said the speaker. "But you made such an excellent hypothesis."

"I don't feel well." said Alec.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." said Caroline fake-smiling.

The speaker frowned, but started drowning about biology once again.

When Caroline and Alec were outside, she looked pissed. Okay, that is quite one way to put it.

"You had one job, Alec." she said fuming. "Now I will miss the whole presentation, because I need to pretend to bring you to the infirmary, aka, Mercer's house."

"If he didn't ask me that question, maybe I wouldn't need to leave." Alec defended himself.

"Well maybe if you had payed attention-"

"I'm a Shadowhunter, not a scientist." snapped Alec. "I was taught how to fight demons, wield a blade, and plan battle strategies."

Caroline took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're right, sorry." she smiled. "There was about half an hour left anyways. Let's just go."

* * *

"But I want to go to San Francisco too!" exclaimed Nora. "I have never even left London before."

"Then I don't see a reason to start." Mercer smirked.

"Mercer-" Nora began in a threatening tone.

"You get to interrogate the prisoner." reasoned Mercer.

It was seven o'clock, and Caroline, Alec, Nora and Mercer were planning a plan how this all was going to go. Sean hadn't called, nor was he here.

"You interrogate him!" she said. "He's creepy!"

"I'll buy you food for a week." Mercer suggested.

"A month." she gave a cheeky grin.

"Two weeks."

"Three."

"Deal."

Caroline sighed.

"Where's Sean? Ho ought to be here by now."

Just then, the door opened. Sean strolled in, looking incredibly pissed.

"Hey, where have you-"

"The after party." he said. "Maggie wanted to stay a bit."

"Then what's with the fiery expression?" asked Mercer. "Did she, what- kissed a boy?" he smirked.

"She's five." he snapped. "And her teacher is a total bitch."

Caroline's eyes widened. Sean had never swore before, at least not like that.

"She said that Maggie should have more female influence." Sean continued. "Apparently she thinks it would help her with the fighting and talking back. She just doesn't realize that Maggie doesn't like her, period."

"Okay, daddy, Gorilla." said Mercer. "I hope you remember what the deal was. Me and Alec go to San Francisco, you lot stay here, and try to make our guest talk."

"Yeah, yeah." Sean took the glasses and the coat from Alec. "How did the conference go?"

Alec turned bright red. Sean too the hint. "Ah."

"Okay, amigos." Mercer's hands flashed blue. "We'll see you later."

* * *

Alec and Mercer were walking down the street in San Francisco. So Mercer's portal didn't bring them _exactly_ to the Hotel Astoria, so they had to walk a few blocks.

Finally, the silence had become unbearable.

"I'm sorry." said Alec. "For attacking you."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad."

"But I-"

"Don't." he said."I mean it." he sighed. "We are all trying to protect you, understand? Shadowhunters keep dying, and quite horribly. I've seen one go insane, and I had to put him down. He couldn't recognize me. What I'm trying to say is... it's not gonna happen to you. Any of you. That's why we need to find all Shadowhunter doppelgangers."

"You can actually be nice if you want to." said Alec surprised.

"Now, now. Tell anyone I said any of this I will make your teeth fall out."

Alec laughed.

After getting strange looks from the receptionist, they went to the room 315.

Mercer banged on the door.

And when it opened, they saw something they didn't expect.

The girl, with strawberry-blond hair, gray eyes, stared at them in awe.

"I... Luke? I think your siblings are there."

Alec heard someone call out.

The door opened a bit wider, and before them stood very alive Sebastian Verlac.

"Yes, _Luke._" grinned Mercer. "We're here."

Sebastian's eyes widened a bit.

The girl fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Maybe I should go."

"Uh, yeah." said Sebastian. "Uh.. Call me, Katie?"

"It's Kelly." said the girl frowning.

Mercer looked like he was about to fart.

"Yeah." Sebastian offered her a smile. "I knew that."

The girl made a disappointed snort, and left the apartment.

Sebastian turned on his heel and walked back to the room. Alec and Mercer followed, Alec shutting the door behind him.

Just now, Alec had the time to take Sebastian in. He was Marked - more Marked then Alec, witch meant he still had a stele. There were more white flecks in his hair, then in the picture Mercer showed him. Sebastian sighed and sat on the bed.

"And you are?"

"I'm Alec Lightwood. And this is Mercer..."

"Ride." said Mercer. "Mercer Ride. This - yours?" he held up a bra. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and gave him a bitch-face. "Ha!" Mercer snorted.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, but-" Alec stopped. "It's just... aren't you supposed to be... not... alive?"

Sebastian stood up.

"Not really. I feel very much alive. Apart from not knowing why I am sick the way I am."

"Soo, Seb." said Mercer. "What do you think of moving to London? It's really nice this time of the year..."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

Sebastian sighed.

"Is he always like that?" he asked Alec.

"Most of the time, yeah."

"Look." Sebastian looked pointedly at Mercer. "We really mustn't stick together. It just makes it all easier for him to catch us-"

"Him?" Alec inquired. "Are you talking about Seb- Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"Yes."

"Why does he want us?"

"Beats me." he sat down again. "He kept us locked up somewhere, I don't know. But he needs us alive. So when he realized I'm dying, some fairies kept taking me away, did some sort of tests on me... Once, I saw an opportunity to run away. I ran straight through the open portal, and I escaped, but I don't know where from. Been running ever since."

"Wait, us?" Mercer looked up from Sebastian's stuff. "Who else?"

"I don't know. I just talked to people close to my cell. Uh.. a werewolf named Scott..."

Mercer took a deep breath.

"The Chicago doppelganger."

Alec remember Nora mentioning him once.

"And then a girl. A vampire. I think her name was... Bert?"

Mercer sucked in a breath.

"Beth. Her name is Beth."


	10. I have come

Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! :)

_-RonaldGarcia91_

_-Black21Jack_

* * *

Nora entered the Faerie's room warily. The whole room looked like it did before, peach-colored walls, wide windows with red curtains, and the bed seemed untouched. On the armchair though, the one in the corner, sat the fairy doppelganger. His hair was a bit ruffled, his lip's corner was cut. He didn't look like a psychotic murderer that tried to kill her friends - on the contrary, he seemed so innocent, so broken.

"You're that bloodsucker."

Aaand the pity's gone.

"Uh huh. And you're that crazie."

"I'm not crazy."

"That's not for you to decide." Nora crossed the room. She sat on the bed, facing the fairy. "My name's Nora."

"I know who you are." his eyes never left hers. "I was planning to take you after the attack."

"But why?" Nora leaned forward. "Why all of this? What will you achieve from killing us? I mean, I don't like that I'm in this mess either, but they are my friends, my family, and I don't go around murdering them."

"You won't understand, as you are a petty copy of my sister."

"Your sister? The other female doppelganger, that escaped?" Nora narrowed her eyes. "You consider _her_ your sister, but _we_ are your targets?" she leaned forward. "Were you dropped as a baby?"

The fairy said nothing.

Nora leaned back, though she was plainly irritated by his lack of cooperation.

"You're not leaving this room until you talk to me. Help me understand you. Help me help you. Your sister..." Nora looked away. "She fled. She's not coming back. She's not saving you. So you can either rot here... or talk to me."

"She didn't leave me." he said fiercely. "She saved herself so she could come back the other time."

"If she truly cared for you as a brother... she would've stayed to the very end. It doesn't matter what end it is, you don't leave your siblings behind." Nora's eyes met his. "But we... we never abandon our own."

The fairy looked as if he was having mixed thoughts. Nora noticed how he would look away, at the ceiling for example, and frown. He would also seemed to have a habit of scratching his arms, as if he was cold. But he wasn't, Mercer's place was like a sauna.

The fairy seemed very much so broken emotionally and psychologically.

"What do you want of me?" he finally whispered.

"Your name." Nora smiled. "Let's start with the name."

"Fall." he gulped. "Fall from Seelie Court."

"Okay. Fall. What about your sister?"

"Faye. Also Seelie Court."

"Good. See, we're talking."Nora said as if Fall was a child. "Can I see your right hand?"

Fall visibly stiffened.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. You have my word."

He reluctantly gave her his hand. Nora gently pushed back his sleeve. There, around his wrist, was a pattern of stars.

"It's a Morgenstern symbol. Did you know that?" Fall nodded. "Then why do you have it?"

"He wanted to mark his warriors."

Nora looked surprised.

"But you are a fairy. Why are you working with a Shadowhunter? And out of all of them, the guy that wants to burn down the world?"

"I want gone. We both want gone." Fall started rocking back and forth. "He can give us that. Only he."

"Gone? So you want to die?" Nora almost fell bad for interrogating him. He was so broken.

"Not just that. Gone. No copies."

"Doppelgangers." Nora took a deep breath. "You want to destroy us all. But why? We will keep reborning. You can't stop it, and I don't see the reason behind it."

"The Circle!" Fall cried out. He looked like he was having trouble realizing what was happening around him. He looked like he was starting to have a seizure. "Broken. Gone. No copies." he stood up, and Nora followed. "I need..."

He fell to the ground. Nora managed to catch him.

Fall was whimpering, and muttering strange words.

Nora gently stroked his hair out of his face.

"What happened to you, Fall?"

* * *

"Are you smelling my shirt?"

"Yeah. What kind of perfume is this?" Mercer said lifting his head from a blue T-Shirt.

Alec watched Sebastian and Mercer with an incredulous expression.

While they both started arguing, Alec tilted his head. Just... what was that sound? As if a stick was making patterns on paper. Alec turned to the window and slowly turned the curtain. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the street.

Then he saw it.

The bit of red, red like blood, and red like... Endarkened.

"GET DOWN NOW!" Alec shouted.

The room suddenly exploded to bits and pieces. The window shattered glass flying everywhere, the door becoming a pile of toothpicks.

Alec saw Sebastian draw something from behind the closet. Two Seraph Blades.

Sebastian threw one to Alec just in time, because the Endarkened had already started to pouring into the room.

The fight broke in.

Differently from Shadowhunters, Mercer didn't fight. His hands flashed blue, he started chanting. He was creating a portal.

"They'll just follow us through!" Alec shouted.

"No, only we can pass!" Mercer retorted, irritated.

Alec was fighting two Endarkened at once. Johnathan maybe wanted them alive, but it doesn't matter they can't injure them severely.

Even though in the middle of the fight, Alec couldn't help, but feel more alive then ever. He had missed the rush of the battle, the Seraph Blade in his hands, slashing, blocking. He remembered his training with Jace and Isabelle, how they all planned different battle strategies, helped each other learn. Alec defeated both Endarkend and turned to help Sebastian.

Even though he was having everything under control.

Sebastian was obviously well-trained. He used not only his Seraph Blade as a weapon, but also his surroundings. He literally threw a lamp at one Endarkened, and he fell to the ground, not moving.

Mercer finally finished, just when more Endarkened poured into the small room.

"Come, NOW!"

Three Doppelgangers ran through the portal, and it vanished.

* * *

Clary watched Jace pacing around the Institute library. She already had a headache, and he wasn't helping.

"Would you just stop? Just call him and be done with it." Clary told him, annoyed.

Thankfully he stopped pacing.

"What about Jordan? Did Simon call you? What did he say?"

"I already told you." Clary rolled her eyes. "Jordan's working on it. Meanwhile, all you do is just pacing around, ignoring me."

Jace stood in front of her, with closed eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're right. I just... we were never parted like this before. Doesn't he feel it? We're _parabatai_. We mustn't be parted. This whole thing is ridiculous."

"I know." she took his hands. "I know, but it's not forever. You'll see him again. And-" she gasped and clutched her head.

"Clary? Clary!" Jace was kneeling in front of her.

"I-" she slowly put her hands down. "It happened again."

"What happened? Tell me, what's happening."

"It's just... a rune. Somehow, I keep seeing this one rune, yet I can't say what it does. What's it for... I just don't know."

"How does it look like?"

"It's like... a sword. With wings. I'm not sure." Clary sighed. "It doesn't matter now. What matters, is Alec. We need to find him before the Clave decides we need to go to Idris. What's up with that, anyway?"

"The Clave thinks, that Sebastian is creating an army. Then he'll attack. They want all Nephilim in Idris in two weeks. But... I'm not going anywhere. Not without Alec."

"I know." Clary smiled gently. "That's why you will call him, tell him what you've found out, and talk to him."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Well, duh." she laughed.

Jace joined in, and the whole atmosphere in the Institute seemed to lighten up a bit.

* * *

Sean, Caroline and Nora saw three identical men fall from the portal in the middle of the living room. One of them was an idiotic warlock, another was a Cemetery Flag, and the other was Sebastian Verlac with his pale white hair.

Mercer got up groaning.

"Did you had to fall _right_ on top of me?"

"There were a bunch of fast, strong, crazy assholes behind us, I wasn't exactly _looking_." Sebastian retorted.

And coughed. He seemed to have a coughing fit, and Alec tried to steady him.

"Seriously? Could you at least_ try_ to miss the carpet?" Mercer said looking at the blood.

Sebastian just glared at him.

"Sebastian... your hair" Alec said, staring.

"Yeah, yeah it's God's gift to mankind."

"No, I mean... it's _totally white._"

Sebastian glanced at the mirror on the wall.

"Oh well. I'm still hotter then you."

Mercer snorted and turned to three doppelgangers that were watching this exchange with wide eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sean asked.

"Meh, Morgenstern wanted a piece of us, and he got some." Mercer grinned.

"Johnathan attacked you?" Nora asked with an unreadable expression.

"Well actually a bunch of his redwines, but it doesn't matter. We totally kicked their ass." Sebastian responded with a cat-like smirk. "I'm Sebastian."

"Oh huh, whatever. Mercer, what the-" Nora dismissed Sebastian's presence and followed Mercer out of the room. They could hear them arguing about something.

"Oh-kay..." said Alec looking slightly awkward. "And this is Sean and Caroline."

"Nice to meet you, but I gotta go." said Sean looking at his watch. "I've got to get Maggie from Sarah now, or she'll kill me."

"Which one?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

"Both." Sean flashed a smile and went through the door.

* * *

The second Sean reached Sarah's house, he knew something was wrong. The door was unlocked, slightly ajar.

Sean slowly pushed the door open.

"Sarah? Maggie?" he called out, dread creeping up on him.

The lights were off, and when Sean tried to turn them off, they just sparked a bit and went dead again.

Using a light from his phone he passed the hall and came up to the living room.

His phone fell to the floor.

Blood - blood was everywhere. The table, the floor, even the curtains. In the middle of the room laid a lifeless body.

"Sarah..?" Sean whispered. "Maggie!" he once again called out, but he was walking towards Sarah. She was slashed with what seemed like knife or a blade, her blond hair drenched in blood.

Sean broke out with a cry. He knew that Maggie wasn't here, he felt it. He gently turned Sarah to himself.

Sean sobbed, helplessly trying to hold her body like a lifeline. On the wall, like a taunting sign, was written in blood... _VENI._

_I have come._

* * *

No one heard from Maggie the following day. When the police arrived, they started asking questions, and Sean answered all of them, even though he knew where his daughter was.

He just felt helpless and numb.

Sarah's funeral was late in the evening, so all Doppelgangers, including Nora, came. They were all glamoured.

They said nothing to Sean. No 'Sorry for your loss'. They were just _there_, knowing how he felt, _there_ for him.

When finally they were all in the cemetery, the chorus started, and Sean stood still, tears on his face.

_There are loved ones in the glory,  
Whose dear forms you often miss;  
When you close your earthly story,  
Will you join them in their bliss? _

Nora and Caroline both took Sean's hands.

_Will the circle be unbroken_  
_By and by, by and by?_  
_Is a better home awaiting_  
_In the sky, in the sky?_

The casket was led to the ground.

_In the joyous days of childhood,_  
_Oft they told of wondrous love,_  
_Pointed to the dying Saviour;_  
_Now they dwell with Him above._

Mercer put his hand on Sean's shoulder.

_Will the circle be unbroken_  
_By and by, by and by?_  
_Is a better home awaiting_  
_In the sky, in the sky?_

Sean finally broke down and was embraced by Caroline.

_You remember songs of heaven_  
_Which you sang with childish voice,_  
_Do you love the hymns they taught you,_  
_Or are songs of earth your choice?_

Nora took Mercer's hand.

_Will the circle be unbroken_  
_By and by, by and by?_  
_Is a better home awaiting_  
_In the sky, in the sky?_

They were just _there._


	11. Ain't nobody got time for dat

Thank you for reviews. Nora sends you an air kiss. :)*

_-Guest_

_-Black21Jack_

_-1seddiefan_

_R&R!_

* * *

Few days passed, yet they felt like years. Doppelgangers worked on finding Maggie 24/7 , yet none found anything solid. They knew that it's Jonathan they need to find, but no one spoke of him.

At least not when Sean was around.

He was finding comfort in ignoring the problem. He wouldn't go to the lab, he wouldn't speak of Maggie, he would just stay in his apartment and _work. _He was looking for Jonathan in ways that were probably impossible. He would use Caroline's hacking skills. He would use Nora's tracking skills.

But Maggie was still gone.

Alec knew he shouldn't be so unsympathetic, but he and Mercer agreed on looking for the cure on Doppelganger Effect.

That's how they called Alec and Sebastian's sickness, Nora's ability to eat, and Mercer's fabulousness (in Mercer's words).

Sebastian's eyes were now silver and Alec's cough attacks more frequent.

The day before this one, Alec got a call from his_ parabatai._

"Hey, Alec."

"Hi, Jace." Alec tried to sound casual, yet with everything going on, he couldn't stop his voice from wavering.

Jace didn't seem to notice.

"So, uh, I found that girl you asked. And, um, she's Amelia Ravenscar. She's been missing for two months now. You found her?"

Alec fell silent.

It was a mistake, but there was no answering Jace's question, and the sound of his voice was enough of pain. Also, Amelia was probably with Jonathan at the moment, and precisely where Maggie or Beth was.

"Don't trust the faeries." Alec said and hung up.

Alec finally decided not to call anymore, and keep his family out of this.

Finally, today, Sebastian was doing Angel knows what, Mercer decided to take a break and finish his painting he started like a month ago, and Alec decided to talk to Fall. Nora was going to come in an hour or so with Caroline, while Sean had asked to be left alone.

When Alec entered Fall's room, he realized one thing, for instant. He was not ready to face a murder-psycho fey.

"A Shadowhunter." Fall said. "How nice."

"Fall," Alec started. "I am-"

"I know who you are." the Fey interrupted. "You were my number one."

Alec reluctantly sat down.

Through out the days Fall refused to talk to anyone. Except maybe Nora. But she was trying to keep Sean out of nutshell, so she was barely around.

Sebastian tried to talk to him at one point, it didn't end well.

"So he wants us all dead? That's reassuring."

Then Fall proceeded to throw a vase to Sebastian's head, and Mercer was extremely pissed.

"Why do you do this?" Alec asked.

"I want you dead."

"Yeah, I get that." Alec shifted in his chair. "But it all had to start somewhere."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You want to talk to Nora. Well, she's not here, because your boss kidnapped a child. So you have to talk to me."

Fall looked down.

_The copper taste of blood made Fall think straight. He shifted in his chains a bit, but they didn't let him do anything else._

_Multiple cuts, bruises and burns of iron covered his body._

_He just wished he could die._

_The sound of footsteps sounded throughout his cell._

_Not again..._

_The chain on Fall's neck was yanked, and he found himself on the floor._

_"Hello again Fall. I feel like we should resume our previous conversation."_

_The voice was gruff, and Fall never knew who tortured him. It was hard to see, and the man had a hood._

_"I...don't...know..." he sobbed._

_The chain was yanked again, and Fall struggled to breath._

_"Where is Will Herondale?"_

_"I told you, I don't know!" Fall chocked._

_"You are a Doppelganger, so you can lie." Fall felt cold iron press to his throat. "We can continue this forever, because believe me we are both immortal."_

_Fall said nothing. He thought of Will, Nico, Faye, Isaac and Rachel. He though of their promise._

_He would not break down._

_"I understand what you feel. You feel loyal to him. You feel like you owe him something. But you can end this-"_

_"I will not break down." Fall whispered._

_The figure tilted his head, an Fall could see the outlines of the man's face._

_"And you protect him? You protect that Nephilim? Oh... Do you know how we found you? It's because William Herondale betrayed you."he smirked." What's the saying? Always and forever? Guess forever is not always."_

_Fall felt breath catch in his throat. The chills he felt were overwhelmed by the fact that HE DID NOT KNOW.  
_

_The chains were yanked again, and Fall's screams were not heard by anyone._

"You were betrayed." Alec said softly. "By a Nephilim."

Fall said nothing. He had said enough.

"I'm sorry, Fall. I really am. Sometimes" Alec put a hand on his shoulder, but let it drop when he saw Fall flinch. "Sometimes the person that you take a bullet for is behind the trigger."

* * *

Mercer's painting was of the birds flying. Or more like outlines of the birds.

For the first time in... well, forever his hand felt like it didn't know what it's doing.

Mercer had problems, and no idea how to solve them.

The knock was heard on the door.

There aren't many people that know where Mercer Ride actually lives, and those who do, for example his friends and Doppelgangers he actually tolerated, would just stroll in uninvited. Without knocking.

Either it's his ex, or a person he thought he could trust once. Or a stalkerish person. Or all of the above.

Mercer didn't bother opening the door, his hands flashed blue, and the door jerked open.

Rachel Dyad stepped into the living room.

As all Doppelgangers, she looked just like one, only with a pixie cut, and in a fancy business suit. Oh, and she thinks she's awesome, but she's really not.

"Not to be rude, but the hell you want?" Mercer said not looking up.

"I came here to talk to you. I need your help." Rachel looked at him expectedly.

"You don't have a right to ask any of us anything. Why don't you run to Isaac?"

She visibly flinched.

"They took him. Some twisted warriors I've never seen before. You must find him" the doppelganger said, her blue eyes gazing into Mercers.

"To quote the sassy black woman on the internet... Dat iz not mah job." said Mercer and continued painting.

"Mercer-"

Sebastian strolled in, Mercer's phone in hand, aggressively playing Candy Crush.

"Oh. Hello." he eyed Rachel. "I don't believe we've met."

"You must be Alec Lightwood."

"Actually, I'm much hotter." he eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Just like she was about to respond, Nora and Caroline came through the door.

Nora bared her fangs.

"Rachel." she hissed. "Mercer, were you experimenting on a spell that attracts bitches?"

"Oh, snap..." Caroline muttered.

"Isaac's missing." Mercer finally put down his paintbrush. "Rachel wants us to find him."

"Like hell we will." Caroline snorted, while Nora was giving Rachel a cold death glare. It was obvious she tolerated the male Dyad more.

"You want answers." Rachel's voice was desperate. "I can give them."

Alec entered the room, but no one payed him much attention. He watched the situation before him with wide eyes, and Sebastian mouthed him 'Rachel' with questioning eyes. Alec mouthed 'bitch'.

"We are doing quite good on our own." Nora snapped.

"What about our origins? The reason why we exist? " she looked at the Shadowhunters.

Nora slammed Rachel to a nearby wall.

"Don't you think you can manipulate us. You will either tell us everything you know, or I will rip your head off. I'm done dealing with your shit."

Rachel struggled, and eventually chocked out

"The safe. Me and Isaac had a safe. You're welcome to browse through it. It contains our whole information on Doppelgangers."

"You let us in the safe now." Mercer stated.

"After you find Isaac." Rachel said.

"Okay, then you can find him yourself."

Rachel looked like she was about to object but eventually said

"Fine."

Nora slowly let go, and marched out of the room.

Mercer followed.

Caroline stood there awkwardly, shifting her weight from one leg, to the other, when she finally told Rachel to go.

Rachel told her where the safe was, and left the apartment.

"Now what?" Sebastian asked rather loudly.

"We go and dig." Care said.

* * *

Nora was fuming. If she weren't dead, she would probably have steam coming out of her ears.

"Nora, stop pacing." Mercer said, leaning on the wall in the hallway.

"That- that- she dares to show her face here after everything she's done!" she spat.

"Okay, relax. Relax." Mercer put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at the bright side."

"What side would that be?"

"Her help. With Dyad knowledge, we might have a chance to save them. Maggie. And Beth."

Nora closed her eyes and nodded.

* * *

When Rachel said 'safe' , she really meant a room full of random shiz.

Caroline was going through some papers muttering 'nothing, nothing, nothing' , Alec was going through some box, and Sebastian was playing Candy Crush.

"You could help you know." Caroline snapped.

"Nah, I'm good."

"I think I found something. " Alec said. "Check this out."

Alec showed them a box, that was labeled 'Originals'.

"Originals? As in original Doppelgangers?" Care asked.

"I think so."

Alec opened the box, it had a sketch of two Doppelgangers, male and female. On the other side of the sketch it said:

_1311,_

_Aloysius and Isolda Solomon_

"Were they siblings?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe."

Alec took out a roll of parchment. It said:

_The Seal of Solomon_

_The Sacrifice of Twenty  
_

* * *

Nora was eating his food, and Mercer was finally finishing his painting. The birds were the flying pieces of an infinity sign.

"You think they'll find anything?" Nora finally said.

"They should. If not, Rachel can look for Isaac herself."

There was a sudden flutter, and Mercer looked down on the floor.

It was an envelope with smoke coming out of under it.

"What is that?" Nora came closer.

"A fire message." Mercer bent down to pick it up.

While Mercer read, Nora was watching him, and was seeing how much pale he got.

"What? What is it?"

_London's Doppelgangers  
_

_I believe I have something of yours. I hope you miss her enough, because I propose a deal. If neither of you give yourselves up to me, I will slash her throat. The warlock can do a tracking spell on this letter, and that's where you will need to go. You have 24 hours. _

_Jonathon Morgenstern_

* * *

The second Isaac opened his eyes, he wanted to close them again. The smell of sweat, blood and iron was like a cannonball to the stomach.

He looked around. He was in a cell, a small one at that. He saw a movement in the cell in front of him and went closer to the bars.

Blue eyes, glinted in the darkness. The girl had blond hair, but it was dyed, and her original black hair was showing in the roots. The last time he saw her, was three months ago.

"Bethany?" Isaac asked incredulous.

Beth smiled sadly.

"Hello, Isaac."


	12. The Originals

Thanks for a review!

_-1seddiefan_

R&R!

* * *

**1331, New York**

It was a dark and peaceful evening. Or it seemed to be.

Whenever the mundanes rested, the Downworld would come out more.

The manor of the New York's vampire clan was enormous. And it wasn't just the size of the whole house - it was packed with Downworlders.

It was probably the gathering of a decade - the faeries were here , Lilith's children, vampires even invited a werewolf or two.

It was magnificent.

"Have you brought the subjugates, Camille?" asked the clan's leader, Alexei de Quincey.

"Indeed, I have."

Camille Belcourt was one of de Quincey's trusted vampires. Camille made it to his inner circle about a century ago, and stayed with him ever since.

"What about those mundane siblings? Solomons, was it?"

"I believe they're coming, Alexei, Aloysius was quite keen on coming."

De Quincey gave a laugh.

"Something tells me the boy is not just interested in a party."

Camille sighed, but a smile played on her lips.

"Don't be silly, Alexei, he and his sister are just powerful businessmen in Downworld. This is just keeping good connections."

"Well of course. Though Isolda _is_ quite ravishing..."

Almost at the very same moment, the woman they were speaking about, entered the ballroom.

She had dark, black hair, that were neatly clipped in her back, showing off clear skin on her neck. Her deep blue eyes showed no negative emotion. Isolda wore a long, red dress, that showed off her cleavage. She wore white, pure, gloves, and she earned some hungry looks from the vampires nearby.

With grace, Isolda neared Alexei and Camille.

"Miss Solomon" de Quincey smiled and kissed her hand. "A pleasure, as always."

Isolda smiled, and turned to Camille. As all mundanes, gifted with sight, she was unaffected by vampire's charms.

"Miss Belcourt. My brother told me about your invitation, and I was most honored to receive it."

"Oh, call me Camille. And honor's all mine." she smiled at her. "Speaking of your brother, I don't believe I've seen him. Will he be coming?"

"Oh of course. Aloysius just likes to make an entrance."

Both women laughed.

"Miss Solomon, could I offer you something to drink? We have some fine wine in my private chambers." Alexei said.

If Isolda was unnerved by de Quincey's proposal, she didn't show it. She tilted her head and smiled, if it was faked, you couldn't tell.

"Well, of course."

De Quincey took Isolda's hand and led her to the end of the ballroom.

Camille eagerly watched everyone who came and went in the manor. She was waiting for a certain blue eyed man.

Eventually she saw a glimpse of him, in the left side of the room. When she turned, he wasn't there.

"You look quite scandalous tonight, Miss Belcourt." a voice said quietly in her ear.

She felt hot breath on her neck and almost shivered.

Camille turned, and met the eyes of a man she was eager to see all evening.

"Mr Solomon. It's nice of you to come."

Aloysius Solomon had piercing blue eyes, that were identical to his sister's. He had black, slightly too long hair, he enjoyed wrapping with a string in a back.

Camille noticed the High Warlock of Los Angeles, that was looking at both of them in envy. It was no secret that Brianna 'Brinn' Welfare was jealous of all the attention Aloysius gave Camille.

Camille could not be more pleased.

In truth, she actually felt like this was real. Their relationship was real. Very often men would woo her, because they were interested in de Quincey's private circle.

But Aloysius was a mundane, and he had no reason to get close to Alexei.

"I couldn't possibly miss it, though I am sorry for my delayed arrival." Aloysius kissed Camille's hand.

"Perhaps you could make it up for me."

"How about a dance?"

Camille intervened their fingers.

The dancing and chatting of Downworlders slightly toned down after de Quincey closed the door behind Isolda and himself.

He poured two glasses of wine for himself and Isolda.

"Quite the gathering." she said slowly sipping the liquid.

"Indeed. Many Downworlders came from the other side of the world just to be here."

"Probably because not coming would be considered an insult."

Solomons were known for throwing what they thought straight at your face, rude or not.

"Did _you_ come here so you wouldn't insult me?"

"If I wanted to insult you , I would comment on your attire." she finished her drink.

Alexei looked outraged, just for a moment, then composed himself.

"What is your business here, then?"

Isolda stood up and looked straight at his eyes.

"I'm aware of your demon summonings. They weren't so... discreet."

De Quincey looked surprised.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all." she turned to the door. "I'm just acknowledging something that needs to be taking care of." she threw one more look at de Quincey. "Think back, Alexei."

Aloysius and Camille slowly waltzed.

"Your sister looked tense today." she said.

"Oh, yes. We've been working on something really important, and we're close to achieving it. She's just nervous."

"And you?"

"Camille..." he leaned in. "Can't you tell?"

Suddenly, windows broke. Men and women, all dressed in black, armed with weapons broke into the room.

"Shadowhunters." Camille gasped.

The Nephilim were led by a brown haired, green eyed man, that immediately killed a fairy, that didn't get out of his way.

His name was Jeremiah Lightwood.

Isolda called him Idiot That Needs To Mind His Business.

"I'll lead you out of here." Camille grabbed Aloysius' hand.

"No." he gently pushed her away. "I need to find Isolda. You need to get out of here safely."

Camille wanted to argue, but then saw a Shadowhunter beheading Charles, one of de Quincey's inner circle members.

She nodded and blended in with a crowd.

* * *

Isolda and Aloysius Solomon watched the vampire clan's manor be in total chaos.

Many escaped, those who did not, were slain.

"Anonymous tip?" Isolda asked from the shadows.

Aloysius nodded while watching the manor.

Solomons were skilled in magic. That was probably why the Shadowhunters knew about them, and gave them their attention.

They had literal power, and power in Downworld. Downworlders respected them, even though they didn't know just how they obtained said power.

Shadowhunters once asked them to come and serve them, but Isolda literally kicked them out, yelling, that they are not their slaves.

Not the best move, but they didn't bother Solomons again.

In truth, this whole scheme was personal. It had nothing to do with politics.

Two years ago, when Isolda was just sixteen and Aloysius was seventeen their whole family were killed right before their eyes.

It was a demon that went loose that night in New York.

And de Quincey was the one who summoned it.

"We should go." Isolda gave another look at the house. "It reeks of death here."

"Obviously."

* * *

"Mr Solomon, there's a man here to see you. " Serena, the servant of the house said. "Aldous Nix."

Aloysius looked up.

"Very well. Send him in."

The Warlock was old. Like literally _old_.

He was over a thousand years old, and looked like he was in his fifties. He wore gloves to hide his Warlock's Mark.

"Hello Aloysius."

"Aldous. I have a feeling I know what you're going to say."

Both men shook hands.

"I will not say anything. Just that the attack of Shadowhunters yesterday was a modest success. De Quincey is outraged, and is looking for someone who tipped the Nephilim off. Unfortunately, Isolda couldn't keep her mouth shut, and he suspects you." Aldous said.

Aloysius sighed.

"Damn that woman. Yet, it doesn't matter." he looked at Aldous expectantly. "Is it ready?"

"I believe so. I only need a list of people. Twenty will do, I suppose. Powerful, too. For example, I would suggest a warlock, a young man, with powers even he doesn't know yet, Magnus-"

"No." Aloysius cut him off. "It must be from de Quincey's circle. He has to lose people he cared about, people that are dear to him."

"Very well." Aldous paused. "Do you have a list then?"

"Yes. I have a list."

"Then it's settled." Aldous took something out of his coat. A book. "A Book of White. You know what to do."

* * *

What Solomons devoted their time to, was quite something indeed.

After seeing demon cruelty they wanted to make sure those Satan's spawns would be eradicated from Earth.

Their plan looked impossible, but they believed they could make it a reality.

Demons seep through the wards of Earth, to cause destruction. Shadowhunters fight them, yet more and more keep coming.

But if the gates of Hell existed, if they were sealed, wards would be strengthened, less demons would torment humanity.

But Solomon's plan had flaws.

For example, if someone were, to broke their seal, there would barely be wards that existed. If the gates were opened, demons wold strike with vengeance.

They could bring Hell on Earth.

But Solomons were sure it will go according to plan.

It was midnight, and both siblings neared the field, where Aldous told them to meet.

From far distance you could see fire blazing.

It was ready.

Solomons took a good look at the scene before them.

A giant circle, made of twenty smaller circles was set. In every small circle there was a person trapped with magic.

Many faces Isolda recognized. She knew that de Quincey would suffer.

Aldous said that the Sacrifice will be ultimate - there is a price, and a price Solomons were ready to pay. The price of lives.

There was a pattern. The sacrifices were both men and female - one mundane, two Shadowhunters, three werewolves, two vampires, one warlock, and one fairy.

Solomons entered the circle, where Aldous resided.

"It's time." he said. "It's now or never."

Isolda took out a long dagger. Aloysius opened the Book of White.

Aldous stared at the siblings for a moment, then sighed and left the circle. He knew it would be suicide to stay.

Aloysius started chanting, Isolda was ready to proceed.

**"Consanguinitates et potestas aperiam, offero tibi, tibi offero libertate prodiret." **

_By blood and power I open this, I offer you, oh I offer you freedom, come forward._

**"Angeli et daemones filii Tibi filii et infinita, prodiret. "**

_I offer you children of both angels and demons, children of both infinities, come forward._

Isolda entered the circles of the fairies. When she left, the fey were not alive, Isolda's dagger bloodied.

She proceeded to the next circle.

**"Sanguis tuus offero tibi filii filii Lamia, prodiret. "**

_I offer you children of your own blood, children of Lilith, come forward._

Isolda entered the Warlock's circles.

**"Tibi filii noctis, ut sitis filii tui prodiret." **

_I offer you children of the night, children of the same thirst as yours, come forward._

Isolda proceeded to the Vampires' circles.

**"Tibi filii luna tua creatio ipsius liberos, prodiret." **

_I offer you children of the moon, children of the same creation as yours, come forward._

Isolda left the werewolves' circles.

**"Tibi filii Angeli filii lucis prodiret." **

_ I offer you children of Angels, children of light, come forward._

Isolda left the Nephilim circles.

**"Tibi filii terrae filios hominum prodiret." **

_I offer you children of Earth, children of men, come forward.  
_

Isolda left the Mundane circles.

The circle itself was pulsing. The fire was changing color, the lightning in the sky seemed to respond.

The ground began to sink.

The Gates of Hell were forming and opening.

**"Sanguinis et potestas in sacrificium tibi signa. Et transferam vos. Et ego vobis in ruinam. Atque hanc rationem inter partum tuum portas, et murum creare non potest!"**

_In power of blood and sacrifice, I seal you. I banish you. I ruin you. I create the gates between this dimension and yours, I create the wall that you will not pass._

The demons - dozens of them, were sucked to the void - the gates Solomons created.

**"Ego ipse, ego vobis signum."**

_I offer myself, I seal you._

Isolda daggered her brother with tears in her eyes.

The ground was sealing herself - the gates were closing, taking everyone in the circle with it.

Isolda was falling, her last words being

"Ego ipse, ego vobis signum..."

_I offer myself, I seal you._

* * *

Alec put down the journal. It was finished by Aldous Nix.

"We're sacrifices..." Caroline whispered. "We're the Circle... and Jonathon wants to break it."

Alec grazed the words _Originals_ on the box.

"We're the Seal of Solomon. We're the key to the Gates of Hell."


	13. To find you

Hey... thanks for all reviews.

_-guest_

_-Black21Jack_

_-1seddiefan_

Started writing another story, featuring Alec! _'Another life'_ Check it out!

* * *

When Alec, Caroline and Sebastian came back to Mercer's, they were met with a strange sight.

Mercer was nowhere to be seen, and Nora was laughing with some brunette vampire girl that had a hold on Fall.

Oh, and there was a puddle of vomit on the carpet.

Mercer came in looking... displeased.

That's a nice way of saying it.

He waved his hand and vomit disappeared. Alec didn't even think about where to.

"Oh. You're back." he noticed the trio. "Please tell me you found something that will make my mood better, or I might stab someone."

"Mercer..." the vampire girl drawled looking at Sebastian. "Silver really _does_ suit you."

Sebastian smirked looking up and down - taking the girl in. Alec resisted the urge to replace the carpet with vomit again.

"Don't make me gag." Mercer said as if reading Alec's thoughts. "This is Kiera. One of our associates and Nora's friend."

"She works for Dyads." Caroline explained. "She's actually pretty resourceful when she wants to be."

"I think..." Kiera said still looking at Sebastian. "I want to be."

Mercer threw his hands up in the air.

"Okay! Everyone, who doesn't want to do Kiera, please come to the kitchen!" he shouted while leaving.

Nora laughed again, and it made Alec happy, seeing her like that. With all that happened, it's a good thing that someone had a reason to laugh.

"I'll be going now. I need to deal with this guy." Kiera glanced at Fall. They crossed the room, and she slipped something to Sebastian. "Call me." she purred and left with Fall.

"Where is she going to take him?" Caroline asked.

"A place only she knows of. We need to have at least one Doppelganger, Jonathan can't get the hold of."

"Oh.." Alec sighed. "You have no idea."

* * *

"We're pretty messed up." Nora said after hearing the story.

"I'm pretty, you're messed up." Mercer said while drinking something strange - one of fairy drinks?

"Also, there is the other thing." Nora said ignoring Mercer's comment. "We got the letter. From Morgenstern."

After reading the letter, and various arguments, Caroline called out.

"Where is the place he wants us to go?"

"Some abandoned garage. Don't" Mercer pointed at her. "Even think about it."

"All of this bring us back to our Nephilim." Nora glanced at Alec and Sebastian. "We need to find Brother Zachariah." she looked at Mercer. "You know who to call."

"You don't even know if she'll help us-"

Alec coughed.

"It doesn't matter, if Zachariah knows anything he'll-"

"Oh my... Alec!" Nora interrupted.

"What?"

She led him to the closest mirror. Nora gently turned his head to the side.

The whole strand of hair was white.

"I'll call Brinn." Mercer said quietly. "You try to form a plan while I'm gone. And call Sean. We're getting Maggie back."

* * *

Brianna Welfare lived in a huge mansion, that was even more beautiful at night. The mansion itself had a terrible history that included Lightwoods. Now it was inhabited by a High Warlock of London as a gift from the Clave.

Kiss-asses.

Mercer knocked on the door.

The house keeper was a terribly nice lady. She looked up to Brinn a lot. If Brinn was a vampire, Mercer would think the keeper was a subjugate.

"Good evening Mercer."

Mercer whipped around to see Brinn in a bright red dress, that made her look exactly the same as that night in Madrid.

Delicious.

But past is the past, he reminded himself. Brinn used him in every way possible, manipulated him, and betrayed him to his rivals.

"Brinn. Looking dashing as always."

She smiled. Her hair was held high up, and a necklace was showing clearly on her neck.

About thirty years ago Mercer has given it to her.

"Are you here on business or pleasure? I hope the latter."

"Business." Mercer said. "I need your help."

"Of course you do." she smirked. "Care for some wine?"

"I'll pass."

She pouted.

"So serious. You used to be much more fun."

"Yeah, then someone smashed my heart and burned the pieces."

Brinn was silent for the moment.

"You know..." she started. "There was never another one like you."

"Brinn..."

"Another chance. It's all I ask."

"Brinn-"

"I loved you. I really did." she looked straight at his eyes. "I know I screwed up. Just please... another chance, okay?"

"Brinn... I'm not gonna be alive for much longer for us to try."

She looked like he slapped her.

"What?"

Mercer shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Lots of things happened. With doppelgangers... it's not gonna end well."

"What happened?"

"We found out why we exist. We found out that Morgenstern has Sean's daughter. And I am sure that in the end it will be a bloodbath."

"I'll help you, just tell me-"

"No. I need your help, but I'm not going to include you in our findings. Jonathan is going after those we care most."

"Mercer-"

"Zachariah of the Silent Brothers. I need you to contact him and make sure he reaches us. That's all I ask."

Brinn took him by his shoulders.

"You can't just do this to me. You have to give me more. _I_ can give you more if you tell me."

"Brinn..." he gently pushed her away. "If you truly loved me, help me, but stay away."

* * *

Clary was restless. She tried to go to sleep, but failed. She even drank one of her mom's teas.

No sleep.

She tried to find a way to take out her restlessness by trying to draw what she felt.

Still, no sleep.

Finally, she had no choice but to give in.

Her room was covered in drawings of one single rune, she had trouble understanding. She tried hard, she knew it was important, but she just didn't understand.

A blade with wings.

Thats what the rune reminded her of.

Angel's blade?

'No,' she thought. 'That's a stupid idea.'

A flying blade?

'Sure, Clary, that's more like it.'

Clary didn't know why she bothered with all these pages in her rooms. 'Maybe if I stare at that rune long enough I'll get it. Or turn gray.'

It reminded her of Glorious, Archangel Michael's blade. Powerful.

Then it hit her.

"Heavenly fire..." Clary whispered.

She ran out of her room.

* * *

"This is how it's gonna go." Nora told the table. Sean arrived, his eyes bloodshot, but determined. Mercer refused to talk about his meeting with Brinn, only that it was a success. "Kiera will bring Fall there" she pointed to the map. "Then she will come with me there." another point. "We are to make sure Fall does his part. We don't know what to expect, or who will come for us, but Mercer will be with Fall. We need to negotiate Maggie's return. We need to get at least to the point where she is being kept. Shadowhunters will be in the garage, ready to come out the second things get nasty. Caroline, you and Sean will be in the car, ready to grab us and go if we're outnumbered. Any questions?"

"I should be there, negotiating my daughter's safety." Sean said.

"You mustn't make any rash decisions." Care said, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Mercer will have this."

Alec thought that Sean was simply too tired to argue.

"Very well." said Sebastian. "Let's knock some heads."

* * *

Simon entered his and Jordan's apartment, cup of coffee in hand.

"Look what I brought you!" he exclaimed coming over to Jordan. "Liquid of the gods, that I sadly can not drink."

"Shhht."

Simon looked offended.

"Did you just 'shush' me?"

Jordan's eyes didn't leave the computer.

"Almost... cracked it..."

"What?"

"I did it!" Simon jumped, at how loud Jordan shouted.

"Did what, exactly?" he said setting the coffee on the table.

Jordan took the coffee gratefully - he looked like he didn't get enough sleep over the past few days.

"Call Jace. Tell him that I did it. I know where Alec is."


End file.
